Dare to love you villain!
by snowAry
Summary: Life is more complex than it seems.Everything is possible.Sōsuke Aizen is in love with Karin Kurosaki,more and more.Rukia is afraid,because the truth about her and division 0,will not let her,ever again,look in Ichigo's eye.And Momo and SK and Jack and the third person..well that is even more intriguing.All SS will learn that betrayal is a necessary roughness,ordered by Spirit King
1. In Aizen mind

I thought I had seen all there is to be seen. Nothing in this world seemed to deserve anything anymore. I've seen what they call mighty, and I'm tired of so much mediocrity. I lived for so many ears; maybe that was the damn problem. And also I killed so many, so many people, innocent and guilty, strong and weak thy all died by this hand, my hand. Then, nothing could defeat this greatness that was so brutally extinguished for all the ages to come.

I once dared to call myself a truly god. The titan that I once was, did not know defeat, had no weaknesses and he's sword forged reality. That was me once, once upon a dark time, so glorious and unforgettable times. A hero was the one who changed the image shown by this rivers water, from a god of death into a broken man.

Taking water between my hands, trying to refresh my tired face, the waters began to mirror another face. I lifted my head. The girl with short black hair look at the sky dreaming with polished, black eyes. Stop dreaming girl you are only human. But as I continued to look at her for a split second I smiled. There was something about her that not even my experience of hundreds of years could explain. So she dreamed looking at the stars while I dreamed watching the black sky in her eyes.

But after just a second, the pain made my feet crash back on the ground.

What I was doing? Admiring the sky, dreaming like a fool, there is no more such thing for me. Well, I guess I have to crawl home, know.

Damn this human body and its weaknesses. The package of cigarettes, taken out of my pocket, it is almost empty, again. Caught between my lips the cigarette lights up in the fire of the briquette and the smoke is coming out from the corners of my mouth.

Looking over the shoulder I made her picture blurry by my blowing smoke, and then I smiled and got lost in my darkness.

By the time I got home, I had already finished my last cigarette. Angry, I threw the cigarette butt; I pushed the door with one of my feet and got inside the abandoned house.

I think this wreck was once grand building, but who cares anymore, after all so was I.

It has a roof over your head, that's all that matters, and also enough matt walls so that the human body will not freeze at night.

This is the home of one crazy old man, and the home of a strange girl who hides herself behind a door with thousands of locks, and of course my home.

"Maintenance, the maintenance, where is my maintenance? You are trying to rob me, I know, you young fool."

To ignore the sounds no matter how powerful are they, is a simple and elementary thing for me. So I passed him without giving any attention to his words. For me everything was silence.

The old metal door isolated the rest of the world from me. I threw my stuff on the floor and went to the toilet. My green eyes were inflamed, swollen and red, so I grabbed the painkillers box and I swallowed about five. The pain stopped but my vision started to give me the feeling that I was walking on waves of water.

Damn this human body and its weaknesses, and his needs. The bed was dusty and eaten by mice, but that did not stop me ever, to crash in it when I was in this condition. And as a stone I felled asleep.

Not even a few seconds of the night passed and my dream began. Sweeping images were about to show me that even if torned the chains and I have escaped from hell, that does not count, because hell has come with me.

Another dream another torture, this time I pray to be that girl…..no there is no way, I'm just a full…..and the dream began…


	2. The dream of pain

They sent their entire army. Their best fighters, their elite, they where all gathered to confront me, trembling as the mice. Are they the force of the Soul Society? Are they the mighty captains? Ha, I'll drain all of their blood, after I completely destroy their minds, of course.

With perfect calm, I let them attack me with all their hatred. There was no reason for concern, because the plan could not fail. After all, my sword was the main reason that made them just like helpless creatures struggling to bite into a trap from which they could not get out.

Stupid little fools. You have no idea what are you fighting with; my illusion can not be understand. My illusion is already destroying your minds.

Yamamoto's fire, what a stupid and stubborn old man, he thinks he has imprison me with Ichimaru and Tōsen and I am unable to fight. Fools, they cannot see that such action will be unnecessary, for that the power of my Espada alone will be enough to defeat the Gotei 13. There is no point in unleashing my power against those sorry captains. So let the fireworks of this old man create the failed impression of certainty that they are doing something in this battle.

They screamed with anger and despair trying to overcome this titan, but for me it was just a pleasant game. Not even a game of chess, just a funny game. I love it. I loved every damn second of that fight. All their mighty captains were falling down like little fireflies. In their eyes you can easily red the pain, the suffering and the hatred. My perfection dominates among all. No one was even close to me, and the only imperfections that were surrounding me, had fallen.

Two of the three Espada, which I brought with me, as representatives of my greatness, have fallen in battle. Number three Halibel still fights but she was no longer needed. She does not see that their chapter has ended, and the world evolves through me?

She must die along with the other numbers, so all the features and pieces of dead to unite. I do not need them anymore they became my only imperfections, so she must be _sacrificed_.

Using Shūnpo, I appeared near Harribel's battle, surprising her simple mind. And in one unimportant second I slashed her straight across her torso with my Zanpakutō. Her blood sprang from the meat like a fountain with superb splashes of life. Hollows are as empty as any man and any Shinigami.

Her face shows surprise as I whisper to her that it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for me, and that all of them where just a big disappointment.

Then I knew it, by looking in her sea-green eyes which widened, that this was the point when the dream changes. From my sunset of reality to a nightmare … just in a brief second all the fight flew with time and there was the moment when I was sealed.

I was beyond superior to them and for their mediocrity the world had to die. Even Ichigo was just too weak compared to me.

Do I really have become a true god?

And then I hoped…... for what I did not know… and that was the beginning of my end.

Appeared as if from nowhere, Ichigo, was silent and serious. He moves with an elegant and a perfection that I simply could not see at that moment.

I did not feel his spiritual energy, so for the very first time, I made a huge mistake. I underestimated him, and like any other weak fool, that is in the front of a being that is much stronger, I started to spread unnecessary words. The superiority of my mind just collapsed. I did not see anything because I was already exceeded. I realized why I do not feel the energy, His level crushed my limits.

If I was a God, what was him at that moment?

I was shocked; I was amazed, I was proud, I was not afraid. And for the first time I had no plan, attacking exactly like any other beginner. My reason was gone, I was full of excitement and pleasure to fight and he was and he had taken my place. You could clearly see on his face the look of a superior being. It was perfect, so simple and perfect.

I struggled and I fought, I did not know exactly what I wanted anymore. His final form was overwhelming, intriguing, more than I hoped it would be.

I managed to ….

And then I was hit by my own creation that I was admiring. The pain was overwhelming. I tried not to scream in pain, but I failed something namely to keep my calm. I did not know if this was what I really wanted, and even if that, the great plan was really worth the effort. Could I control it?

The pain became more intense and my desperation grew proportionally with it. When the time has expired for Ichigo, already expired for me also, and deep inside I knew it. I did not even hear Urahara and his seal; I've heard nothing but the fear inside of me.

I screamed like an animal and I was cornered like an animal.

"What is this? But when was I attacked?"

Ichigo had failed; his perfect form had already fallen apart. No, the one how has failed is me. I have failed. God, when I deprived like this? Why? Why? Why?

No, no, I can not lose!

"Seems it's finally taking effect."

Urahara's voice made me crazy with anger. They did not understand! Damn! Damn!

"Kisuke Urahara, is this you're doing?"

"Yes. Before you were able to completely transformed, when you were most vulnerable, I planted the Kido into another Kido and shot it into your body. It's a seal."

Damn! Damn! I can not lose! It really is a seal, one so strong I can not even breathe. Sword of light pierced my flesh, shining in the outside air in which they came out. Their burden and pain, made me bow. So intense that I hardly raised back to a human posture.

No teeth clench, no frown no physical pain could not show the dual pain that I felt.

My body hurt, I was horrified of the sealing, but mostly I was afraid that I lost!

I was not allowed to lose!

"Kisuke Urahara! I despise you!"

Damn! I despise you! Damn! I despise this world! I despise Sol Society! I despise me! I despise me!

"With your great intellect why won't you take action? Why do you subjugate yourself that thing?"

I wanted to tell, but….! I was losing myself!

"That thing? You mean the Soul King? I understand now."

"You saw, didn't you?"

His face said…

Aaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaa!

Pain made me scream

"Whithout the existence of the Soul King. Soul Society would split apart. Without the keystone in place it would fall apart easily. That's how the world is."

He has continued to brag, and to brag. I can not stand! Are all so simple, and mediocre!

It hurts! It hurts!

"That's an argument a loser would make! A victor must always speak of how the world should be rather than how the world is. I….!

I could not move! I could not breathe! Let me go! Let me go!

I screamed and hit inside! And then I stopped! And then all its remains was darkness!

Brought before my judges have decided to play one last act of theater. Tied up in front of them, I let them talk while I was smiling with confidence. The plan was broken, the way I apply it was totally wrong, I disappointed them, I became exactly what they had said that I will become.

I did not want anyone to feel sorry for me. I did not want anyone to think I regret what I did, so I continued to defy them. But the truth was that I change my mind a thousand times, about what I was going to do next.

I could escape from this prison but I just need time some time. Time to think about what I really want to do.

Let them judge me! Let them throw me in the darkest place from all them all.

They will meet their end; they have sealed their own fate!

I am immortal!

Darkness began to swallow me when the seal down into the hole. A terrible despair made me unable to breathe, made me feel that the walls were pressing me. I could not move!

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!... "


	3. Wake up and smell the pain

It was another dream, the same dream as every night when the regret is taking over my mind, melting my ration in fear and madness. I feel the sweat as it flows on this destroyed body, and I can not but ask me what they want from me next. What are they going to ask from me; now that I failed miserably this mission, this ridiculous long mission for which I planed by every step and move, spending 100 of years on it. Every thing was as commanded, as ordered form the big boss, every aspect was too damn perfect, and yet I simply could not do it. All that planning, all that effort I threw it all out the window, just like that. And now sentimentality will cost me a huge bill: saying my head on silver platter as a perfect gift for the great and beloved boss. What punishment will they send next, except this completely destroyed body, in which I was forced to wait for another order?

I feel so sick. My head hurts and hangs like a huge boulder, the hands are killing me due to the tightening fists, I crushed all the hatred and fear induced by the dream that repeats itself every fucking night. My feet are numb, almost useless, and the empty stomach gives me nausea and it threatens me to spill it all out.

I move my head slightly, and the mattress, the one that I sleep on, fills my face and mouth with dust. A smothered cough scattered a few drops of blood on the distemper pillow. For a few seconds the blood from my mouth is all that I can look at, its mesmerizing color sending me a message: or they will let me suffer and then they will quickly get me out of it, or they will let me to be trapped forever in this soon to be dead body. My failure was great, indeed, but they will not give up on me. They have to come; all I have to do is to wait. The ill sensation makes me fall back asleep, filling my face with the blood that has been soaked by the pillow. Closed in the darkness under the eyelids, hovering between sleep and awake….I … I wonder if death would be a solution I will remain trapped in it…forever. And then it is wrong for me to want it?

I believe it would be like now, a strange sleep, where my mind goes haywire….perhaps.

I know that the clock is ringing continuously for more than an hour. I can hear it, but I do not mind its sound….let it ring…., I do not want to get up. The sound does not bother me, because it can not hurt my body, or my mind. Is something that is more or less material…? Silence began. And silence ends. Another sound resounds in the room. My crazy old neighbor is trying again to break down my door. A twisted old man who thinks that this shattered building belongs to him, and that I am obliged to pay rent, but the truth is, that he moved in this dump, the day after I did it.

"Open the door! I want my money! Where is my money? Open the door! I will break this damn door!"

Let him scream and hit as much as he wants that fucking door. I ignore everything; I do not want to wake up. In my mind is a complete silence and I am seeking no reasons for it.

Something warm touched my face, causing me some small stings. Slowly, I opened my eyes. A rat sat his front paws on my chin.

Disgusting creature!

I moved my hand slightly to the iron placed near the mattress in order to remove this mess of an animal from life. But as my hand touched the cold iron, and how I was watching the long whiskers and the small eyes of the rat, I sighted. I knew deep down that I had no pity or sympathy for this creature. But who am I, to judge it because it is a parasite?

Irritated by its movement and its smell, I pushed the creature down from me with one hand. As soon as it reached the floor it had disappeared in one of the holes in the wall.

"We are doing the same thing, friend; we are hiding in the most demeaning places. We are hiding from light and from ourselves, always playing another role, always being the loved one for somebody, so that in the end we can break their hearts and their trust in us."

Terrific, now I am talking nonsense with a rat. I need a cigarette. Oh shit I forgot, I finished all of them yesterday! Great, now what am I supposed to do? I would kill for a cigarette!

Sweated by the horrible dream, with my wet T-shirt, I tried to fall back on the mattress.

Great, now I have to wash my pillow, at least the bleeding has stopped. I stand up, all this just to fall like a stone on the floor. I stopped the impact with the floor with my hands.

I can not feel my legs. Not in the least, I can not move them, it is like they are no longer there, are not responding to my will.

Terrific! Tremendous! Ripping, it was all that was missing!

The acute feeling of sickness is getting worse, the image floating as if on waves. Crawling on the floor like that insignificant rat, suddenly the toilet seemed so far away. Ironic, how I complained about the small size of the apartment, but look at me now.

Getting on the cold tiles, I manage to grab a broomstick, and break the mirror of the locker, which served as a door, also knocking down the drugs and the pills on the floor beside me. Against the wall preparing the drug in the syringe, and its effect is felt immediately as it enters in my body's blood. After that I swallowed a handful of painkillers, but this time nothing, they do not seem to work at all, in fact I feel even worse then before.

Now what do I do?

Crawling I manage to get out of the apartment, and hitting every step I manage to get down the stairs without using my legs. Blood fills my mouth again; the feeling of sickness darkens my eyes. Where am I going in these minutes of desperation? Who will be right outside to help me? Probably nobody, well, most likely no one and still I want to get outside as long as I can. I can not see, but very vaguely some shapes, shadows, too vague to distinguish anything specific.

The impact with the ground outside was for a second, breathtaking. Devoid of any sense, I fall at the feet of someone. It's a girl. She looks at me. I know her, and it is the second time when her black hair and black eyes are making me to contemplate her.

Shit! She said, checking my pulse. Ah, he is still alive, barely, but still alive.

She took her phone and typed with one hand.

Brother, Ichigo, I need help. I am near our house, and our neighbor just ... just shut up and come here, Ichigo. You're such a…, fine, tell Dad then to come. Yes now. Now Ichigo!

Awareness leaves me and lets me in her warm and soft arms. I hear words, somewhere in the black background in which I'm floating limply: "He will not live, why try?", Ichigo's voice irritates me even in a coma. "Poor him, I do not want him to die. Look he's suffering" Yuzu hurts with her compassion. "Come on, come on boy, you can live one more day." Encouraging Isshin, what can I say? And she, she is silent. I feel her presence in the room, but yet she is silent.


	4. say hello

The brutal smell of medicines and hospital, mixed with an appetizing smell of cooked food is a unique way to wake up. Eventually only the simple and trivial things are the ones that manage to make us open our eyes when the spirit is slain, hope removed, and you are betrayed by all the people and all your dreams, all that you knew and cherished deeply. They will not forget about me, no, no, they will not forget about me.

The medical devices bips slowly showing my weak pulse and an oxygen mask will not let me stop to breathe. What should I do? If I squeeze my eyes with full force when I open them will I have the strength to know what to do?

The warm hand placed on my forehead took me by surprise so I opened my eyes wide in a violent manner.

"Sss, easy. You're safe. Believe me here the only dangerous things are my dad's bad jokes. You will meet him soon, and you will regret it. Sorry you have to hear this, it is a warning I give to all my friends, the ones I want to punish by bringing them home.

Her dark eyes swallow my despair and pain like a black abyss, so, she is one of Ichigo sisters. Why is she intriguing me so much? With a trembling hand I took off the oxygen mask and looked in her eyes."

"Hmm."

"Take it slow tough guy; the way you look, I think it's an act of heroism just to breathe. But one bite of my sister's delicious cooking and you will feel better. Not even death can defeat Yuzu's food."

Say something, anything, just say something.

"The smell has begun to take effect, already I feel the body healing just to be able to go and taste it."

She smiled a simple and sincere smile. Am I smiling back? I seem not to know my own expression. I mean, do I have any expression on my face, or do I look blank? I want to act, to fake a perfect smile, but I am too destroyed inside to be this character Aizen Sosuke, that I played for such a long time. In fact, I do not remember my real name.

4 different missions, 4 different lives in which I have lost my own identity.

"Yep, I knew it. It works every time."

She is saying these encouraging words to this broken guy she just found on the street, so that his last minutes of his life would not be as lonely as they are painful. I can not read minds but I know what she is thinking, she takes pity on me.

"I know that you do not fell like talking right now. But, yes, it will sound weird, really weird; because I know you are feeling ill and all that. And these circumstances are not the most wanted for the first hello, but I am going to say it anyway. I am glad we got to say hello, I mean, I have always seen you. The weird neighbor who always walks alone on the street, which I see at the window always smoking, I do not know why, but I wanted to meet you and speak, and just when I was thinking these thoughts, I found you at my feet full of blood. Awkward and creepy, and fucking coincidence."

I simply stood still, not knowing what words to form and to tell to this girl.

"Then it is nice… "

The cough made me stop and allocate for it significant time in the conversation. She waited for me to breathe again, helping me to drink some water. The liquid at room temperature flowed down my throat as if it was pure acid dissolving my flesh.

"It is nice, to meet you, I am Aizec, the creepy. And I regret bothering your family with my problems."

"Do not worry, it's a clinic after all. We do not have many customers, but it remains a clinic."

"Karin!"

Ichigo's annoying voice booms from down the stairs, demanding for Karin to come help with something, I could not understand what it was, from his screams.

"I'm coming Ichigo, so hold your horses. I'm going now, Aizec, you need to rest and I need to punch my brother. Really need to punch his ugly face. "

For a few minutes silence was left only for me. And I could feel the disgust climbing my throat for this house. What I mean is that, of all the houses in which I could have ended up why precisely in the house owned by my largest failure, from my entire career.

Ichigo was supposed to be different, to be a true hero, a hero without weakness, a hero without flaws possessing a brute force under perfect control. But he is a fucking and annoying idiot, who does not think anything thru to the end.

I'm so tired, so damn tired…please let it be no dream, just this time, please no dream, I simply want to sleep and rest, for once rest.

But the second I closed my eyes, images invaded my head, consisting of another deceptive memory, I have prayed to forget.

This time it was in the dark cell, where no sound penetrates, and where I was sitting with my eyes closed. My body was so closely tied to the chair that the wounds were burning my whole body. The fight was over; my plans had been consumed, completed and failed. Leaving me locked in a dark cell, unable to move, with my entire body full of pain and a tortured mind full of thoughts and possibilities, and regrets. Waiting was the only thing I could do.

One sound in that infinity of silence made me open my eyes and lift my head a little, so I could see.

"You look pathetic. I mean, wow, could you screw up worse than this? So much perfection, so much dedication and planning, let me tell you directly, you, Aizen Sousuke screwed up."

The woman with blond hair and blue eyes seemed to have a particularly irritating satisfaction obtained from the misery in which I was. May's tone transmits, in its entire splendor, this profound happiness she experiences in these moments of pain.

"Are you done, Maya?"

My answer to her tone was through my teeth, clenched in anger. Of all my teammates who could come, why her? They want to test my patience in such stressful situations? Hold me to not break this chain and break her every bone.

"Believe me, I did not even start. But time is short, that is, after all, your entire fault; I mean you've spent it all out. So I will say it to you briefly, you screw up again, and the boss will not be happy at all, and when the boss is not happy, you have a big, big problem in this job. But of course you realize this, don't you?"

"Spare me please, and get to the point."

I hate her, I so desperately hate her. And I want to crush her, like the annoying bug, she is.

"I think that after all this, you better talk less, and with very, very careful words. Boss says: you will be released from the cell, no one will know, you will go to the human world, you will be placed in a body and that you will be awaiting orders."

"I'm not a dog! You can not order me, so."

She watched with amusement my anger that is expressed through clenched teeth.

"But here you are wrong, my dear fellow colleague, in their eyes you have fallen to the level of a dog. Yes, you're a dog. So as I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, you will receive a body, but his body will be full of defects as expressing your full failure. Pretty simple for you?"

I growl in anger. She is not right and….mh… ah! I despise her….

In a few quick movements, she untied the harnesses and the straitjacket, and I stood up, creaking my stiff bones, for the hope of regaining my mobility.  
>She opened her mouth to comment something, but my expression made her change her mind. Smart girl, maybe she is not that retarded, to play with me for that long.<p>

When I opened my eyes again, I was placed in a back street behind a gray building leaning against a wall. My head felt heavy, my hands hurt. Actually if I remember correctly, my head was heavy as a boulder and his mouth was dry and full of dust. Numerous pains throughout the body made every movement like an intense taste of a torment taken from hell. For a few moments I stood still looking at the endless sky of the human world, listening to the sound of the cars on the road at night, letting myself feel every ache in the body. But, the taste of a single sip from my own dry mouth made me get out of the trance and vomit. Dizzy, I wiped my mouth with one of the hands, and began to walk slowly to the street and away from the pool of vomit.

It was the first time I was so sick, and since then I am feeling this way every day without the drugs and the pills I swallowed.

The heavy walking made my new body to stretch beyond its limits; the action was making me so annoyed, not only because of the pain endured, but of my inability to make such a simple movement.

Reaching the main street I fell to the ground exhausted, and I could see the emptiness of the city at night and two red shoes so shiny that I could see into them my own face. The smell of the intensive and expensive perfume of the Miss., that in other circumstances it would have been so delightful, now was upsetting my stomach.

"Oh, but what happened?! Are you okay? You look absolutely awful. "

"It hurts."

The two, so simple words, was all I could say.

"What should I do with you? The hospitals in this area are all closed, it's a pretty late hour, you should know."

I clenched my teeth and ignored the reproachful words, not wanting to think about the strange attitude of the woman. She looked at me for a few moments chewing gum and rubbing her chin, and then rotated her eyes, annoyed, at least she had gone after her car. Coming out of her car she had an annoying face like she was having a new idea.

She squatted beside me, and she grabbed my arm joints checking, and all the rest of my hands. Finding the proof that she was looking for, she smile satisfied.

"A, why did not you say you needed goods. No wonder you are so ill. When was the last time you made a shot with a good dose of drugs?"

"What?"

"Come on, you should not hide it from me, I understand you. And in addition, the holes in your hand do not lie. You see I am good, quite an expert."

I looked at my hands, she was right, and I did not even notice.

"Here, let me make you a dose. I have one right here, and you are in need of one urgently."

I did not protest, I made no gesture letting her inject me with the yellow solution. The fluid made an almost instant effect and I started to feel a little bit better.

After that she parked the car next to me and I got in. The movements of her driving were so brutal for my frail and destroyed body in a proportion of 90 percent. It dazzled me, and made me see everything like it's sinking in quick sands. The swinging of the car was an even greater torture, amplifying the nausea. And the sudden car brake in front of the scorched house, made me fall off the car bench, just when I decided to lie on my back for a second.

I opened my eyes back in the hospital bed in Kurosaki's house. That was not a dream, that was a memory, the day, and the way I got here, in the human world. On my forehead was sitting a cloth soaked in water and vinegar, which Yuzu was changing when it dried up from the fever of this body.

"Thank you."

I muttered slowly. Those gentle brown eyes had a slight twitch of amazement.

"Oh, I see you're awake. What a relief, I was starting to get worried. And look you woke up in time, the food is not cool yet. See? And by the way, my daddy is finishing up your analyses, so eat 'till we find out, okay?"

Uninterested I reached out and took the bowl with food, and I took a small bite.

"So how is it?"

Yuzu asked like a little angel, with wide eyes so curious and fearful.

As Karin described, so delicious that I feel it is healing me. Thank you.

Yuzu happily smiled, looking at me with pity as I swallow with difficulty and full of pain.

"No need to thank me, Aizec, yes, Karin told me your name, and I am happy when people like my food; it fills my heart with joy. So thank you."

What would I not give to be able to enjoy such simple things, but I can't, I can't enjoy anything at all anymore.

"This is my beautiful and caring girl, Yuzu, why could not the others resemble with you?"

Issin went up the steps with some papers in his hand and having a nostalgic and sad face.

" So, you've found what's wrong with him Dad?"

Issin sighed and scratched behind his head reading the papers.

" It would be easier to say what is not wrong with him. I mean, you have a healthy brain, but, wow, kid, the rest of you is completely destroyed and affected. Every major organ is affected in a very serious way. I would ask you how the heck are you live, but I am a doctor and I will do not such a thing. But do not worry, you are in good hands."

He smiled.

"Yes, do not worry you'll die soon enough. I do not understand why you all bother; he will probably die in a day or two, big deal. Now can we eat something please, I am starving. "

4


	5. say hello2

"Ichigo!"

In Yuzu's hazel eyes you could read the shock, hearing Ichigo speak in this cold manner. But for me these words, his very own words are the absolute proof that I have failed in my construction in building a perfect man, a perfect warrior, a perfect hero, I have failed my mission. He is nothing, no, something less then a nothing, all my hard work, for this piece of crap. I have hurt so many people as a sacrifice all for this disgusting being we call Ichigo

"Do not rush to bury me, Ichigo. I have more life than you do."

My words annoyed him so badly, that he rushed and grabed me by the shirt, pulling me up.

"I do not like this guy. Call the hospital to come get him out of our house, his presence disgusts me, I do not know why, but I do not want him to be here, I do not want him even alive, so hurry up and die."

"Ichigo that is enough!"

Issin slapped Ichigo's ugly face so hard that the sound resonated throughout the home. Ichigo remained silent and shocked by the slap, looking with a lost expression at the floor. Oh, Issin if only you knew.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? How can you talk that way to a man who suffers? I do not give a shit if you like him or not, stop this behavior right now. You are making a full out of yourself and you are scaring your sister."

Karin entered the room, making everyone fall into silence

"Hey, guys look what I found in the attic, it is our old wheelchair. I think it will be helpful for you Aizec…., wow, what is with the faces, who died? And what did I miss?"

They all remain in silence, deep, and unwanted silence.

"Not yet, but maybe he will be soon enough according to the medical results. But it is ok; we all gotta go some time."

Karrin smiled, and her dark eyes felt for a second so strong and familiar. What is wrong with me, she is just a girl, a human girl, at the age at most 17. What the hell is this nonsense I keep thinking?

"Ah, if Ichigo said it, then you do not have to worry, he is pretty much retarded, and he does not know what he is saying. I mean if he said you will die tomorrow then you will never die. Do not give him so much attention, I do not, it is healthier this way. Now we can go down to eat. Standing up here we do the greatest sin by letting Yuzu's precious food go to waste."

"Oh, Karin, giggled Yuzu."

"Yep, my little cactus is right.. Come on Aizec, let's get you out of that bed and into this chair, so we can enjoy a nice family meal."

At the table Ichigo was killing the food in the plate, Yuzu was so sad, Karin so annoyed, and I was lost in emptiness and pain. No one could eat that wonderful food, because Ichigo was not just killing his food, he was also killing their happiness, and it was all my fault. I disturb everything I touch with these two hands. How can I stop this? Can I stop this? I want to…. it is hopeless.

"I lost my appetite."

Ichigo threw the towel in the bowl of food then stood up nervously leaving the table and getting out the door.

"Hm, you are not the only one, trust us", said Karin biting annoyed from the stake. "He's a melodrama. Do not worry Yuzu it is not your fault, nor is it yours Aizec, Ichigo will always be Ichigo. Ow well, I got go lots to do".

And I was starting to feel ill again. The pain stops me from seeing, and I can not breathe. I feel like my whole flesh is burning and my heart pulsating in the chest so violently that it will break the bones and will get out from this body.

"Are you ok, Aizec? Come on, I am taking you back to the bed, your heart is much too sick for you to stay away from the medicine for such a long time."

And he did that, Issin started to push my wheelchair up the ramp, the one which I did not even notice when they put it on the stairs. Once again, I was in that smelly bed, with all the medical equipment all over me. And the annoying part was not that I was feeling worse then a dying dog, but rather the fact that Isshin Kurosaki watched over me like a worried father. I know this man, I heard many legends about him, you can say that when I was a child, he was for us, the children of those days, like Superman is now for the modern little ones, from here in the human world. But do not understand that I look at him with admiration, because I do not. For me he is just Ichigo's father. And I hate the fact that he is taking care of me, like he is my father, because it's such a faking pure irony.

"I will be fine. Please do not mind me."

Issin pulls a chair next to my bed and sits down looking at me.

"What in God's name happened to you kid?"

No, please, I do not want a small talk with him, isn't the pain enough?

"It's simple, I lost a fight. And this is the result of the looser."

He sighed, looking out the window to the left, like he was preparing himself to pass me a piece of wisdom so old that it rivals with time itself.

"What is with you kids and fighting in gangs, it seems to be a general trend. My son, Ichigo, is fighting all the gangs from all quarters in this town. My daughter has just started a gang, which is doing stupid things in the city. Thank God, Yuzu is not in this stuff. I am asking you, why all this, because you seem to be such a rational young guy and yet fought in or with a gang so bad that you've destroyed your body. Why?"

"I am just a simple bad guy. What can I say more?

"Oh, I have to go, but my dear Yuzu will be at home with you, so call her if you need something, ok? Oh yah, I better find you alive when I come back home, ok. Do not scare my daughter, dying here with her. Clear?"

"Yah, whatever."

For four hours I stood in silence watching the ceiling and feeling slowly as the body dies and I am going to remain captive inside of it.

"Hey, can I eat here with you. I did not eat at the table because of Ichigo, and now the house is empty, and I do not like to eat alone. But if it bothers you, I will understand."

I reached out and caught her hand just when she wanted to leave.

"Please, it's your house, you can eat wherever you want, Yuzu. And besides, it does not matter for me at all. So if this makes you happy please stay."

"Yeey!"

Like I just gave her a gift, she began to bounce spilling a few drops of soup on the floor.

"Oh, ups."

Then she jumps on the bed next to mine. She leaned against the wall where the bed was placed, looking at me and eating. The house was full of ghosts; they walked on all sides and each of them was making whatever they wanted. She was smiling amused by stupid things which they were doing. I had chosen not to show them that I see the ghosts, so I ignored them entirely, looking just at her. So this is what it's like having a little sister.

"You're our next door neighbor, are you not? So please neighbor tell me what you think about Karin?"

I looked at her with an exhausted face, but not expecting this question at all.

"About...Karin?"

"Mmmaah, because many times I saw her stand straight and motionless looking out the window to the shattered house next to us, since you moved in it. And her expression is contemplative, and unreadable. It is like she is thinking deeply, like she is lost in the image of your window. It is a striking and beautiful picture to see her looking that way, so I am starting to think that she is interested in you, maybe she likes you."

"Hm, why would she be interested in me, and in addition my windows are barricaded and painted, you can't see much into my house. So, why would you bother to look at them. The human race has no sense for me, no logic, nothing.

"I am sorry, but I do not know what to respond to that. I did not notice."

She smiled, like she was taking joy in this subject. It was as if, she liked my response.

"It is ok; it would have been weird if you would have known. But tell me, now that you know, what do you think of my sister? I mean you have met her, I have seen you too talk. Please tell me."

"First I want to ask you a question. If you really think that action is weird then why are you telling me this, you believe that it does not matter anymore that you know I am going to die?"

Her face filled with amazement and then saddened.

"I am sorry, I never wanted for it to sound that way. I just think you to look great together. I am sorry, please do not feel bad now."

"Yuzu, it is ok. In fact I am sorry that I said those words, I know that you never meant that, it is my fault entirely. It is because of this constant pain, it is messing with my mind and with my emotions."

Happiness appeared in a faint way on her face, happy to hear my useless words, sad because I was so sick, and she could do nothing about it.

"Fine, I will respond to your question, but first give me the wheelchair, I need to go to the bathroom."

Hearing my request she jumped down from the bed and brought it to me, in a way happy she could do these simple things to help me.

"Thank you, Yuzu."

I roll slowly to the bathroom, thinking what I was going to answer. Karin is a human, a human who lives; I am a shinigami, a member of the 0 Division, my roll is to deceive, and to test, so from this point, Karin should mean nothing for me, nothing then another human. But from that first night I saw her, the girl with short black hair who looked at the sky dreaming with polished, black eyes. As I continued to look at her for a split second I remember smiling. There was something about her that not even my experience of hundreds of years could have explained. So she dreamed looking at the stars while I was dreaming of watching the black sky in her eyes. Since then I must admit I have thought of her, and the way she intrigues me. So why should I answer about Karin?

When I got back Yuzu had finished her food and was smiling and waiting my respond.

"Well Karin is…"

I stopped, a hollow was approaching very fast and was just about to attack that very spot where Yuzu was standing. I could fell every second in which Yuzu spoke, he was approaching, Yuzu spoke, he was approaching. Should I care? He will come into the home, will crush it and she will probably be killed, so if I know this, should I care? I am a member of the 0 Division, my duty is to test and to keep in shape the shinigami from of Sol Society. But in the same time, I am a shinigami, and I still have the duties of one. Thinking this way I should help this human girl. But they all have betrayed me, so why should I care about anything anymore? Should I do something to help this innocent girl who it talking right now in front of me, or not?

The creature attacked, and the wall was sprayed into thousands of pieces and dust. Yuzu's eyes were closed in my arms, and opening them slowly she looked frightened to the spot where she just stood a second ago.

"It is a hollow….!"

Her voice trembled in horror. I decided to play like I do not see, and I do not know, and I do not understand.

"Yuzu, what happened just now? Why did the wall blow up?"

She jumped like she was burned from my chest, looking into the creature's eyes and the way it was salivating at us. Poor little hollow, it is going to die; it is very weak so I do not need to worry, I can pretend with no problem.

"We must run, Aizec, it is a monster in the room, like a ghost who eats human souls. I know that you can not see it, but you must trust me, we have to run. Oh! My God, we are cornered. "

I reached out to the side, I pulled a bar witch was thick and long, perfect to replace a sword and to kill this weak hollow.

"I do not see anything, Yuzu, but the wall did not blow out of nothing, I believe that something must be in the room. You must tell me, when it is attacking us, so I can defend us. Please stay behind me."

Yuzu approved although she did not believe we will survive.

"Now! It is attacking us right now, from that direction Aizec!"

It was such an easy target, this little hollow. With all the strength I stretched out the pipe forward sticking it in its right eye and passing through the creatures head. He screamed in agony and then turned into dust.

"What is going on Yuzu, where is the creature now"

She looked befuddled thinking that I had a tremendous luck to hit the eye of creatures that I do not feel and not see. Then she breathed relieved and said to me:

"It is gone, wow you did it, you are the luckiest guy alive. You are lucky not to see them, they are ugly, and luck to hit the eye, otherwise, we were both dead."

Ichigo landed near us, with a scared face and his hand on the sword.

"Yuzu, are you okay? I came as fast as I could, which way did the creature run? I will make it pay. So are you sure you are ok?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ichigo, I am ok, and Aizec is ok also. In fact, he is the one who killed the hollow, you should have seen it, it was such a lucky strike, because Aizec did not see them."

I was getting very tired, and I could not believe such a small hollow was enough to exhaust me

" Yes Ichigo, you should have seen"

5


	6. In the human world

The next couple of days were just pure agony and all I desired was to die. I have felt fear like never before, I have come to experience pain so intense that I screamed with all I had. I have tasted my own blood, which seemed to fill my mouth so many times per day, like a sadistic wine. I have come to feel cold and intense heat all at the same time, like an insane feeling that pushes you toward the cliff of sanity. I have seen my every plan, in small details, such small a detail that I heard my every word and regretted every syllable in each one. Fever and hallucinations formed this horror film composed of my past 100 years, and made me cry and scream in both physical and psychic pain.

My heart stopped 4 times, and in that moment I was shaking in every particle of my soul, and like a small pathetic child I started to beg to the Spirit King. To implore and to beg for him to forgive me and my mistakes and to not leave me locked in this human body for ever. That short forever, that will last until this body starts to decay and to disappear into dust and dirt. And I pleaded, and screamed, and cried, and yelled in the darkness of the body, my despair resounding in the echo of tranquility.

"I beg you, Spirit King; I can not take it any more! I beg you! I beg you, it hurts, it burns, please have mercy. Please! It is way too dark, I can not stand it, I am sorry! I am sorry! I know I let you down, but please! I will do better; take my powers, and take my sword, and take my life, take whatever you want. But please, please not this!"

No one heard my words, which is a good thing because it would have been the supreme humiliation, and in the same time no one heard my cries of agony, so no one was able to help, to release me.

But Isshin always managed to bring me back to the world of the living using his medical skills, and his modest medical equipment. And in all this time, Karin stood in front of the door, looking. On her face you could not read any emotion. She was not scared, nor happy, she was not feeling pity, nor indifference. She simply stood there, with no emotion whatsoever on her young face. It was, as if she was waiting for something to happen, maybe for me to die, or for her father to succeed. But I know one thing for certain; she was never in my room except for the moments when the medical device was ringing so annoyingly that I am slowly drifting in eternal silence.

I can not understand that girl. What does she want from me? From me, the one she called the creepy neighbor, and to whom she always wanted to say hello.

Ichigo did nothing; he was trying to pretend that nothing was happening, and he was not able to hear my mumble as I screamed in pain with no eloquent words. And Yuzu cried for me big and regretful tears. And the sad part was that I was not able to understand their reactions. Why did they care, because they cared deeply, even Ichigo.

After three weeks taken from hell I got a good day. The medications were functioning and I was able to be in my wheelchair, watching nostalgically through the window, at the people who were walking on the street. Lives so simple, what would I not give to have such a thing. I must have had one, when I was alive, but I can't remember. And when you can't remember it's as if it was never there, never yours, never real.

From the bottom of the stairs, I heard bustle. Many people spoke, very loud and in disagreement about hollows and shinigami, and ghosts. I did not feel like talking. but I was very thirsty, and because the water is in the refrigerator, in the kitchen, I must go. Maybe they will ignore me.

Downstairs Ichigo's friends paused when they saw me, fearing that I, a normal human, that does not possess knowledge about shinigami, to hear by accident, from them. They are so pathetic, I might have burst into laughter, if I was not in such pain and emptiness and despair.

"Ow**, **hello, how are you? I am Orihime Inoue, he is Uryū Ishida, and he is Yasutora Sado, we are Ichigo's friends. And sorry that we were surprised to see you, he did not mention he had a guest."

Her smile does not give me any reaction. I look at her and I am not able to react in any way to her mixture of presentation, interrogation, and hidden expression of two phrases. One would be, you are here so we can not talk, tell me why you're here, and the other one would be you look terrible, you poor thing.

"My name is Aizec, and I am not a guest here, more like an intruder. As you may already have noticed from my depolarizing appearance, I am a patient in their clinic. And I just realized that I am talking very ill-mannered, like a real jerk, and you do not deserve this kind of behavior. Let me erase everything I said and reformulate. Hy, I am Aizec, a patient here for a short period of time, and I'm delighted to meet you all."

They were all staring at me, like they did not know what to respond.

"Oh, I see. What happened to you Aizec, are you ill? I hope it's nothing that serious."

Orihime was smiling, but behind that smile she was hiding pity for the guy in the wheelchair.

"Well it is quite simple, I lost a fight, and from the injuries and the residual sequelae I lost for two weeks or maybe more, my ability to walk will follow, and soon enough I will die."

Upon hearing the word "die", spoken by me as if it was like any other pleasant and simple word that was composing my sentence, they remained frightened and in shock. Orihime's eyes wetted with subtle tears. Please do not dare to cry for me, I do not need this further humiliation.

"Please tell me you are joking, mister Aizec."

I can hear her pity for me; which was so intense, that not only appeared in her watery eyes, but also in her trembling voice.

"Sadly, it would have been a pleasure for me to tell you that it was just a joke, but as I said, it is the cruel truth and the all so near future, my future. But please Orihime, do something for me. Do not shed your innocent tears for a bad guy, a good for nothing excuse of a human soul. I do not deserve your tears, actually I do not deserve anyone's tears. So please do not cry, I am ok for now."

"I am so sorry."

She could cure me. I am very confident that it would not be very difficult for her to repair this body, but I am not going to ask, and she is not going to do it. If some time ago she would have jumped instantly to heal any wounded man, now she is no longer doing it, because she learned some lessons about secrets, and that you should keep them. I guess that is all my fault too, I admit it. But there is one factor that warms her; that it's okay not to assist, because hey, after a human dies he goes to the Soul Society, so no big deal.

The instinct of despair howls inside me to plead for my life, but no, I will not do it, I will accept the will of the Spirit King and his punishment for me.

Yes, I know that you are, I know you are sorry, but this sorry you feel, this sorry you keep telling me about won't do.

"Oh, well we all have to go in a way or another, so do not worry, plus I kind of, pretty much deserve it. So I will take some water and I shall go back. Once again it was a pleasure to see that Ichigo does have some friends."

They all laughed a little and after getting my water I left them to talk about their "secret" Soul Society. They truly believed I was not able to hear their insignificant conversation about me, so they spoke, and spoke, until they left.

"Poor guy, he is so nice, I am so sorry for him. Maybe I should heal him", said the red head, the only girl in the group.

"Come on, Orihime, we already talked about this kind of stuff. Plus he will not suffer long, he will die and he will go safely to the Soul Society. You know now that it's not a big deal, plus the guy is very annoying. I can not stand him."

"But, Ichigo, what if he has regrets? The poor guy lost his ability to walk, that can transform into a pretty intense regret. And he does not deserve that; you must admit that, even if you can not stand him, he does not deserve that."

"I am sure Orihime that he will be perfectly fine, someone like that has no regrets, and you know why? It is simple, with that big mouth of his he says everything he thinks, so he will never regret anything"

"That's supposes to be a joke Ichigo?" asked coldly Ishida.

"Oh, let's just go already."

And they all left, guided by their fierce leader Ichigo.

I stood at the window for a couple of hours, daydreaming of nothingness, when I was woken up by a girl's voice calling Ichigo's name, Rukia.

"Ichigo are you home? Ichigo?!"

I was not sure that it was her so I got the wheelchair near the ramp, so I could see downstairs. But of course, as I did not master the art of driving this metal thing, I slipped and went down in speed, I ran into Rukia, she fell on my feet, and we both got carried by the wheelchair out the front door directly in heavy traffic.

"Aaaaaa! Look out! O my God! Car! Car!

Somehow, I do not realize how exactly, I managed to avoid each and every car and got back on the sidewalk. Rukia stepped down with big eyes, still scared.

"What the hell just happened? That was insanity! We almost died, crushed by all those cars! And who the hell are you?

"Yes, that was quite unique and much unexpected, I am sorry, it was totally my fault, I completely lost control. I was coming to tell you that Ichigo was not home, and instead I ended up running over you. And my name is Aizec, a patient at Kurosaki Clinic."

Using her hands, Rukia removed the dust and the smoke from the cars that was on her clothes. She was in a gigai.

"It is ok, it was kind of fun, I must admit. I am Rukia Kuchiki, and what do you mean he is not at home, he was suppose to be, because we were suppose to meet and suppose to do and go somewhere together. Where the hell did he go, do you happened to know?"

Typical.

"Well, he left with a group of friends; they seemed to have some kind of important business to attend, but I did not catch where they were planning to go. Sorry."

Rukia squeezes her fists in anger.

"I will give him so much important business that I assure you, he will not dare ever to forget me, ever again. How dare he? I will kill him for this. I can not believe he forgot what I told him, we must meet and do today. He is dead, that stupid Ichigo!"

And for the first time she looked at me carefully, or to be more exact she looked at me for real, meaning she observed how I look like and my great condition. And the classic questions began. I replied that a fight left me so, that this is not a condition from birth but rather a more recently one, that I do not have any family and no more time to live. She tried to hide the pity she was feeling for as long as she could, trying to respect my dignity.

"Hmm, are you willing to go for a walk? Of course if is not much for you condition; you can come and help me find that stupid Ichigo."

"I will be happy to come, to tell you the truth I was bored in that house. Some fresh air and a good, long walk will do me good. And do not worry too much, I will be fine."

I tried to look happy; I tried as much as I could. I wanted to seem happy, because if you seem happy the girl next to you will be happy, and I made so many people sad, especially her, that at least now at the end of my days I could try to make her smile. As Rukia had no idea where Ichigo was, she was guided be her ability to detect his reiatsu, it seemed like we changed so many trains similar to a situation in which we were lost.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

Of course she had, but she could not explain it to me, a mere living human. Yet, I forced her to answer because any normal human would have done it; and because I was very curios of her answer.

"Let's call it a hunch."

Immediately after giving this answer she looked the other way, I guess even she could not believe the strange reason she gave me.

"A hunch, yes of course, I always believe in people's hunches."

She crooked at me, not knowing what to replay.

"You are free to come with me and you are free to go wherever you wish. It is your choice."

"I will follow you hunches everywhere, to see their mystical guidance, my lady."

And we traveled and traveled, and because Rukia was pretending, she could not use shunpo, Ichigo did, so we did not manage to catch up with him.  
>"Hey Aizec, isn't there any way that you can get better? Because I can not believe that you are just waiting to die."<p>

Yes, there is a way I can be free from this Rukia, if the Spirit King or my other superiors decide I am allowed to get out from this broken body, but of course as she is pretending that she is just a human not a shinigami, so am I pretending and implicitly I can not respond the truth to her.

"I tried everything, fight every option, it is what it is, what will be what will be."

She was looking out the window, as the trees were left behind by the advancing train in which our conversation got more deep, but yet so full of partial lies.

"You are giving up way to easy. Come on, find a way to fight for your life. Are you not scared of dying?"

I smiled a little bit, I am pretty sure she did not understand my action, maybe she thinks now that I am some kind of fanatic.

"No, I do not care much. I am not scared."

Yes, I am terrified, and beyond terrified, not of dying, because I am immortal, but rather of this eternal life locked in an inert body.

"You are such a strange guy, and I do not believe you, I can feel that you are scared. Come on Aizec, you are not going to die."

So this is the way you decided to encourage me, but I still have this question I can not put to all these people, would you still pity and encourage me if you knew I was Aizen, but yet seemed so hopeless. My guess will be no. But, I am impressed by you Rukia, you can detect feelings that are mine, and yet I can not detect them myself. I heard that you are good at kido and reading humans, now I can see it with my own eyes, but after all, you have proven this to me already as you played such an important place in my plan.

"Aizec you will end up in a beautiful place, where you will be forever happy."

She is not talking about Soul Society, is she?

"Let me guess another hunch of yours."

She smiled a little bit ashamed.

"Yes and my hunches have a perfectly good guidance."

I could easily read it on her face, that even she thought the argument was stupid, and even she was not able to believe such an argument.

"That sounds so wonderful, and I bet that your hunches are right about the existence of such a place, but I know that is not the place most people know, and especially where I will not end up. No, I will probably end up in a similar place to the human world, and I will bet there won't be much food, and you will have to share the food with monsters. What is with that face?"

Her expression was a mixture between: "Why did he just describe in very foolish words but so closely matching the description of Soul Society, THE Soul Society." and "How the hell does he know these kinds of thinks."

"Ha, what are you saying there, man, you believe in strange things don't you?"

Oh, good hiding Rukia, I am so impressed, not.

"Hmm, it's not a belief, it is more like a hunch. And my hunches also have a good guidance as such, so I will ultimately test them when the moment comes."

For a while she watched me with suspicion, but I ignored her, since I was starting to not care about the secret, by of the days I screamed in pain. Let her find out, if her mind is sharp enough.

She changed the subject and we talked about insignificant, and which are not capable of hurting, stupid things.

And after the whole day had passed and we traveled the whole town on foot, we decided to call it a day, and we waited for hours and hours in the station. The cold and the effort made me dizzy, my heart was going crazy again, and the pain was back.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She asked me concerned

"Yes, I am. And Yes again, please do not ask again if I am sure. Rukia, no train will come at this late hour let's just go on foot."

She knew I was saying the sad truth, but she was not sure walking all the way home will be such a good idea for me.

"Come on Rukia, I do not want to sleep here."

She approved with a heavy heart and she stared pushing my wheelchair, along the plains by which the train passed earlier, earlier when we where inside of it.

Suddenly Renji Abarai appeared in his shinigami form.

"Hey Rukia, I heard there was a hollow attack on Ichigo's house. Is every thing alright?"

She coughed subtly and nodded in the same time pointing towards me, hoping the stupid lieutenant from 6 will understand that she can't talk with him, because I was there, he was a ghost, and no talk of shinigamy works in front of a human. But of course he did not understand at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia, speak already."

She coughed as a denial, and then coughed again saying: he is here. And finely he understood the message, but he did not understand why he should bother.

"Oh, come on Rukia leave him and let him lose our track."

She looked at him with total disapproval of his proposal.

"What, he is pretty dead anyway."

I turned the wheelchair hitting him with my elbow between his legs and then stepping over his foot with the wheel. Of course in Rukia's eyes, and in his full of agony, pain and hate eyes, it was all an unfortunate accident, because I can not see him, and I do not know that he is here. Rukia started laughing, and he was shaking in pain.

"This damn asshole, I am going to murder him for this."

She quickly wrote a note, and gave it to him.

"Renji, he can not see you, and I can not talk now, so talk later." He read her ticket aloud and in an angry manner, then threw the ticket without looking directly on my shoulder.

I grabbed it, mimicking a surprised expression and started to read it aloud. Rukia suddenly turned white; Renji rotated his eyes, angry.

"So should I know what this is?"

"A stupid game I played yesterday, please ignore it, it is from a stupid, retarded and annoying friend who can not understand when to leave when he is not wanted."

While she was saying this she was looking straight at Renji, but of course to her I was just looking at her not having any idea at all that the friend she was talking about was just beside her.

"But Rukia…"

She could not stand anymore of his stupidity, so she stopped, looked at me, said something quickly and ran in the bush next to her, pulling him with her.

"I will go pee. Wait here and do not peek"

It was rather funny, she was completely hidden by the bush, but he was way too big and tall so I was able to see his red hair and back coming out of the bush. She explained to him some times calmly, some time screaming, but in a whispered manner, that everything was fine, the monster died, no one got injured, that she could not talk with him in front of me because I am a very screwed up guy, and that she can not come with him right now because she does not want to leave me all alone, and also that she was worried that I may turn into a hollow when I die, because I have many regrets. He did not really care, and after listening to all that, he left.

"I am back, sorry for making you wait. It was rather urgent and very annoying for me. You do not look so good. Are you ok?"

I was feeling sicker by the minute; the pain was so intense it affected my vision.

"You should get some sleep. I know that we are outside and it is cold but, you can sleep, I will take you home. Some rest will do you good."

She wanted me to sleep so she could use shunpo to get me home faster. But I simple did not want to go to sleep; I was in so much pain I could not sleep.

She then began to tell me some damn stories hopping I will fall asleep. But as the way had gotten both of us tired she started to be sleepy. I turned the wheelchair and sleepy as she was, she put her head on my chest, standing completely on me, and sleeping.

Funny, it felt like someone I use to hold dear was sleeping next to me, but it is just an illusion, of a false feeling, like everything in my life. Let's just get home.

And I walked and walked, almost the whole night, until I rang the bell on the clinic door.

Ichigo opened the door annoyed.

"Who the hell is it at this hour? Oh, it is you; I was starting to believe you died some…."

He stopped suddenly, seeing how Rukia was sleeping on my chest.

"What have you done to her, you freak?"

"Calm down Ichigo, we just spent the day together, and the night ride on my wheelchair got her tired."

Of course he understands something nasty and something stupid and got angry, pulling me up from the wheelchair.

"I am going to kill you."

The pain was so intense that my body was feeling numb. I had no strength left. He saw that, and he let me fall back in the wheelchair.

"I hate you, and I hope you go to hell."

Holding Rukia in his arms he went upstairs. The entrance door was wide open, and I no longer had any strength left. So I fell asleep right there in front of the open door.

/Hello everyone, First of all I want to wish you all a beautiful Christmas, full of light and the warmth of your families and your loved ones. I wish for you to be healthy and happy and loved, and always full of creativity. Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. And especially, thank you, my good friend **Codry** for encouraging me to write and posting reviews to keep me on the right track, thank you my boyfriend **Syrus WindBlade** (yes, also a writer on fan fiction) for correcting my stories, and thank you **Every shadow**, your reviews mean a lot for me. The truth is a do not have a lot of experience in posting stories, and when I receive a review, (it does not matter how long it is) it fills me with energy and pleasure to write. So thank you **Every shadow, and Codry. **And also thank you all of you guys who read the story. P.S.: the next chapter will be with Aizen and Karin.

Merry Christmas != Craciun fericit! (this is in the Romania language and it is pronounced as it is written). So, Merry Christmas everybody, from one snowy Romania. /


	7. My night sky

It was snowing outside. My eyes were still shut, my mind does not yet awaken the body, so even like this, away from awareness, away from the real world, I knew it was snowing outside. I am frozen, but yet I feel no cold, maybe everything has frozen in me, because I feel no pain either.

I hear determined steps passing by me and closing the door. Even in this situation I can tell you which family member it is, yes I can. I do not need eyes, because I smell her sweet perfume, and I feel her hand on my neck searching for a pulse. What intrigues me so strongly about this girl, why do I find everything about her so unique? Her touch is not slow or gentle, and yet I feel so good, when she does it. Her touch disappears and steps wear her away from me. Three minutes I stood in loneliness and darkness, I will have to get used to this, it will be my eternal existence when this body will stop, and the cage will not let me out, and my eternal life will not let me die. It will be just like now. I will not move, I will not be able to speak, but only to myself, using only thoughts, forgetting the words, slowly going mad.

Two drops of hot tea touched my lips, more stood hot on her hand, she was trying to warm my chapped lips, and to see if I will wake up. And it worked, I slowly began to feel my eyes and slowly I was able to open them, my vision slowly recovering with her as the dominant image.

"Karin."

My voice sounds horrible, like two rusty irons that rub each other making out a grisly sound, which feels like it's killing your neurons, that is my voice right now.

"Hmm, I see you are still alive. Tell me how you do it; you get in the worst situations; sit in the most inappropriate conditions, especially for your destroyed health, and still you manage to get up every time. You are one lucky fool."

She is holding the cup so I can drink; I wanted to adjust the distance so I managed to raise a hand and placed it on the cup. Karin smiles like she is watching a kid who is trying to walk, even if it is far too early for him to do it.

"It's easy; I have garlic around the neck, one four-leaf clover in the pocket of my coat, and in the other pocket, I keep a black cat tied with string. Yes, I have all the luck in the world. Oh, I forgot about the rabbit paw, I have one of those also, but funny I do not remember where I put it."

"You see, you lost your lucky rabbit paw, you gave a clear shot for misfortune to play with you just now. Ow, come on, as if I believe all this shit; all you have is not bad luck it's pure stupidity. Now take your tea and drink it, and do not compete with me in sarcasm, because that will be yet another stupid move. "

"Then, without sarcasm, I have only one thing to say to you right know, and it's linked to this tea."

Karin made a proud gesture, imitating with one of her hands the motion of the mills movements.

"Yeeaa, no need to thank me, I threw in some weeds I found around here, I boiled them with the water, so big deal, I made some tea. It is just tea, meaning a nasty soup of weeds. I hate tea, but you need it, so I made some, because I admit it is efficient when you are sick."

In the time she spoke, I was examining the strangely green colored liquid, by moving the cup and looking inside how the substance moved. It was so dense and bitter.

"I see, so that is why it tastes like water from a sewer, or maybe a toilette, I can not make up my mind, but judging by the color, I will go with the sewer water."

A few minutes she looked at me with big eyes, unable to believe what I just told her, then grabbed a loaf of bread and an apple, which stood on the kitchen cabinet next to her, and threw them at me. I managed to avoid them.

"You dame jerk, I was trying to help you, and you say that? If you weren't in that chair with wheels, I would have hit you so hard that you would have flown onto moon. So watch what you say next, I do not have so many scruples."

I could not help myself, so I started to laugh slowly, I find it very funny, the way in which she tightens her fist, and the way she just talks.

"Are you laughing at me? What the hell is so funny? You know something, stay and laugh, I'm leaving."

I caught her hand just before she was about to open the door.

"Ok, I am sorry for upsetting you, but you are not very good at making tea. I admit that it did me good, and I am grateful, so please do not go like this."

She looked annoyed to the side.

"You talk as if you're better."

"If I could, I'd like to change your perception about tea. May I?

Karin threw her jacket on the back of a chair. Then she looked at me with her hands crossed on the chest of her black shirt.

"Suit yourself, but do not get your hopes up, I am known for stubbornness, and I have a very firm opinion about tea"

"I am glad you care about my emotions, but I accept your challenge."

"I do not care… you know what, just start making that damn tea…"

Through Iuzu's kitchen cabinets I found the majority of ingredients for one of my delicious tea recipes, and by making a few movements, my tea was ready. While I was preparing, Karin who was mimicking disinterest, was peeping at what I was doing, using the corners of her eyes. The nefarious smell of the hot tea spread throughout the home, and each member of the Kurosaki's family appeared from a corner of the house.

Smiling, amused by the way they approached, I poured tea in Karin's cup. She took the cup and drank from it, remained motionless with the porcelain of the cup still between her lips. Yuzu asked me with big eyes if she can have some tea, no words needed, I could read her wish from her eyes. So I poured her some tea.

"Hmmmm, it is so delightful, and so delicious and so tasty, I would love to have this tea daily. Can you please give me the recipe?"

There was no need for her puppy eyes; I would have given it to her anyway.

Receiving his cup, Isshin was drinking proud out of it, almost in tears of pleasure. Strange, so strange.

"My son, Aizec, is so talented. Daddy is so proud of your tea, my son."

Stranger, and even stranger. Hold on, did he just call me his son? No, Isshin your son is the mutt which is hidden behind that door frame, drooling, because he wants some tea, but he is too proud to come to asked me for some.

"Not bad." Said Karin leaving the empty cup on one of the cupboards, and then grabbing her coat from the chair, and leaving through the front door.

Although the atmosphere of the house was strange, almost as if we were all one big and loving family, I did not want to spend the rest of the day locked in the house, so I followed her. Who would have thought that a wheelchair could be so fast? When I caught up with her, she and her friends were taking their place on the soccer field. I approached and I entered the field with my wheelchair.

"Hey, Karin!"

"Do you know him?", a guy with glasses who was standing beside her asked.

"Yes. Aizec, What the hell are you doing here? "

Something strange was going on with me; I was feeling a bust of energy. And far as I know this happens to the people in my situation before they permanently fall down. It was supposed to happen once and for once, might as well I enjoyed it. Today I'm not going to care about anything, I want to discover and have fun before being sealed for ever. And the first thing I want to do is something she enjoys and also something I used to enjoy myself a long time ago. I want to play football, and no pain will stop me.

"I am felling much better, so why not play a little football and I heard that you and your team handle it pretty well."

Karin got angry, and while speaking she was looking straight in my eyes, in a way that invites to fighting.

"Then you heard wrong. We are the best in the neighborhood, we are the best in this town, maybe in the country. Who told you that deserves punishment!"

"Oh, yes Karin, I bet he does, ok, if you guys are so good, I am in. Let's play. I am an excellent goalkeeper"

Everyone had that look, when you do not know if you should do what the guy asks in order to please him, him, a sad guy in wheelchair, or you should say no, because he will be an obstacle, even get hurt.

"Come on, let's just play!"

At first they passed the ball to me, gentle and easy, then they shot the ball past me, and outside the gate as well. Oh, I hate this, it's no fun at all. So I caught the ball and threw it with full force into the opposing gate, giving a perfect goal. Karin got the message and began to play, to play for real, but I caught every one of them. Seeing that she can not give a goal, she started to hit the ball harder and faster, trying to use the most difficult angles for me to catch the ball. But with my experience in handling the sword, catching a ball, even one hit with reiatsu, is a piece of cake. She tried everything except that corner, top left, where I wouldn't be able to catch the ball because I can not jump in this body. But, she got so angry that she used that angel and she finally scored. Everyone is grimaced. I smiled, because for me it did not matter, I was there to play not to compete.

Karin turned to her muttering.

"Congratulations Karin, nice shot."

I said it with no irony in my voice, but she was still annoyed.

"Ya, ya , I know it was not nice what I just did."

"Nice? Karin, that was a legal goal, and one beautifully executed, please do not dare to feel bad for me, everybody has their weaknesses, a good attacker in football knows how to exploit them."

We played like that for an hour more and then the boys left to their houses.

"Hey, Aizec, you really need to take it slowly, your body is almost destroyed. There is no need for you to do such heroic things."

I accelerated the wheelchair and turned it in front, blocking her.

"What must I do, to show that I am in perfect condition?"

She laughed and her dark eyes sparkle defiant and distrustful.

"In a perfect condition my ass, I bet that if you do three pushups you will die."

It was my turn to smile.

"Aizec do not dare to try it, you masochistic maniac that you are."

The snow was falling gently on the turf of the football field. I got off slowly from the wheelchair, and started to do push-ups. I was making them quickly and easily, their number was increasing with every second.

"One, two,…., ten…, twenty…"

She leaned toward me and she place her hands on my back to stop me from doing another one.

"That is enough, Aizec. Why do you have to prove it to me, can you not see that you are hurting yourself, stop it."

I let myself fall with my face buried in the grass lawn, laughing. So simple moments and yet I got so much pleasure and so intense joy.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes Karin, I will please you and convince you with the price of my life. Oh, you're so easily impressed, it is funny."

She was so pissed that she kicked me in the arm with her left foot, in order to have less power in the kick, compared with her legendary right leg.

"You're so annoying that I could actually step all over you."

Then she started to laugh. She was trying to hide it, but she simply could not. She was laughing so hard the tears got out of the corners of her eyes. I could have stayed in those moments forever, and ever, and ever, never getting bored of that intriguing smile of hers.

She stopped from laughing, and looked far into the skyline.

"You have quite a talent in making tea. I know a restaurant in town which is totally fancy and totally expensive, drink a cup of tea there and already you can buy half of our house. They serve only tea, tea for them is like a supreme obsession, but I bet on my entire house that no variety of tea in their gold plated menu compares with what you gave us this morning. If they hire you there you will get paid a fortune."

She spoke so passionately of that place that her eyes flashed from time to time, in their glossy black color.

"Hmm, I would need some money, but it can be an option. Fine, let's go there right know. What do I have to lose?"

In this short time, I want to try things, and teas are after all like a signature.

She helped me up in the wheelchair, and from talk to talk, we arrived in front of a cozy little restaurant that was all empty, except for a skinny gentleman, dressed expensive, with an arranged mustache, who was hitting his head on a table.

"It is a disaster of catastrophic proportions! Why me?! Why me?! Why now? Why now!"

Karin coughed to attract his attention, but nothing, he just continued to complain, even if we were standing just in front of his table.

"Please, excuse me sir, we are looking for a job, and from the looks of it, you might need some help. Why is this place so empty? It is looking quite pleasant for a place where you can enjoy tea."

The man raised his head, showing us a severe and angry face.

"Please leave, I'm desperate at this point, but not so desperate, to hire an ignorant off the street, who does not know the true art of tea. So please, leave me in my pain as I am."

Are you kidding, this guy is a piece of work, not even I talk this way about a cup of tea. Come on, it sounds like he is worshiping the tea.

"But I assure you, my good sir, that I am no beginner when it comes to making tea. If you would, allow me to demonstrate, you would surely be surprised in a delightful way."

Looking at the street behind me, his eyes enlarged so wide that it seemed to come out of his head and fall on the table.

"Right in this moment mister Jack Rio, the most, and I mean THE most refined and rich tea guru comes to enjoy his weekly tea, right here, right now, and my chef has just quit. I am dead; I will not ever prepare a cup of tea in the world. You, now I am truly desperate. You have one chance to save my career, do that and I will make you a somebody, fail me and, and…..ah just get in the kitchen."

Karin started laughing, time in which he started pushing my cart in a hurry right to the kitchen.

"I'm watching you, and I will taste what you prepare, if you do something questionable or not worthy of this place ..."

He knew very well that he was at my hand, and he had nothing that he could do to me. Poor guy, I pity his strange obsession, and denotation to such a think.

In a few movements, ingredients were boiling, and the mixture perfectly blended and strained through a sieve, composing the perfect cup of tea. After he tasted it and smelled it full of suspicion, stars appeared in her eyes, and ran to serve the tea to Mr. Refined, who was sitting at one of the tables, for no more than 3 minutes.

After a while he returned to the kitchen, seeming serious and worried.

"The tea did not meet the expectations of the gentleman?"

He looked up at me.

"One, you are hired. Two, yes he loved it. Three, he wants to talk to you, and you look like this, it's such a disaster, as if the tea of misfortune swept over me."

My eyes expressed disagreement, and Karin's words seemed to fit like a glove to this human and this situation. No misfortune, just stupidity. Just the classic old stupidity, nothing more, and nothing less.

I went to the gentleman's table and talked. After the discussion I discovered a sensible man that wanted to employ me as his personal assistant. An offer no one could say no, given the fact that the man who made me the offer was the most famous and wealthy businessman from Japan. And the service offered numerous features of a rich life.

"I am sorry sir, but I must refuse your generous offer, but I simply can not travel with you from country to country."

"If it is the money or your family, there will be no problem I will provide them with all the accommodation necessary."

I shook my head, meaning no, that was not the reason, but I was so tired to tell people that these are my last day of freedom, and I am just gonna "die".

"I am sorry but my medical condition does not allow me to travel."

He understood from my tone the fact that it was my final decision.

"As, you wish, then I will come here, as often as I can, because your tea is more then a delicious tea, I feel like every sip of tea heals me inside. Have a good day Aizec, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"No, the pleasure was all mine, good sir."

So I left behind the table where the old rich man stood, going back in the kitchen.

"You are hired, you start tomorrow do not dare to be late. Now get out."

I just saved his ass and he is still annoyed by me, what a strange man.

Karin was waiting for me outside, smiling happy, with both thumbs raised.

"Good job, Aizec, I told you that the snobs will have no chance in front of you, I was so damn right; yes, in your faces you snobs."

"Let's go home."

She looked at me annoyed.

"Gosh, can you not be happy, even for a second? I am beginning to think you do not know how to be happy at all. So let's see, you are my creepy, silent neighbor, who does not know how to be happy. Your profile sucks."

I started laughing.

"I see that your opinion of me becomes more and more diverse, and it is improving also."

"Yes, you can bet on that. Fine Aizec, let's go home, it is getting pretty dark, I can not believ that the day has already passed, time is flowing by us, way too fast."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, but that is not suppose to mean that I must like it."

I smiled; there is something about this human I will never understand. But I am not sure, that I want to understand, in this way she has a special charm, and I do not want to ruin that.

So we started to go on the road towards home, talking; and the moon was becoming fuller and bigger in that night full of stars in the sky. She stopped there in the middle of the road.

Spelled by the night sky painting with its stars, Karin was contemplating thoughtful. The rest of the world stopped existing for her, because she loved the night sky so much.

And also for me, the entire world, my destiny, my existence, my pain, all have taken a backseat in my mind, because right now she was all I could see, all I could think of, all I could fell, and all that I desired. For me she was my marvelous and magnificent night sky, just like in that first day I saw her near the river watching the nocturnal sky, just like then, now I feel that she is my night sky, and forever will she be my sky full of stars.

6


	8. It was my job

The hot water was getting me dizzy, and lost between sickness and comfort. Submerged up to my neck in foam and hot water, I could see under my closed eyelids every face I have ever hurt, I could hear in the quietness of the water every scream of pain, or maybe of despair, or maybe both, or maybe more…Please stop it! Please stop from screaming, Matsumoto Rangiku, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, Momo Hinamori, and all of you I can not be sure who you are, I can not recognize your voices in the screams….but please stop from this constant screaming, I beg of you, I beg of you. I have hurt you; I have pushed you to the length of despair; I know, I know, but please stop, I can not take it any longer.

Submerging my head in the water I hoped to wash all those memories and screams, but it got even worse. I saw then their crooked faces of torment, despair, hopelessness; I saw them break into pieces. And it was my entire fault, my fault, my fault….. My fault, my fault! Calm down Aizen, and remember the fact that it was your job, so it's not your fault; you were bound to do that, it was your duty. But, if that is true, why do I feel like this, I want to cry, and to cry, and to scream, and scream, and scream, and to punch a wall, and to punch the wall, and to cry, and to scream, until I can not say a single word, until I am not able to speak at all, until I have no hands left, until I have no eyes to cry…..

I can not breathe, I can not stay awake, and this is it, now I know they are not coming for me, this was not a test, I was not suppose to wait for them to give me a new job, I was just suppose to "die", in this strange way to "die". I failed, and apparently they did not overlook, not this time, this time my immortality is killing me.

Someone is at the bathroom door, telling to someone else that I have stayed in the bathroom for too long, and peace from the inside is worrying them.

"Aizec! Are you Ok?" Someone asks me, but I can not answer, because I am too weak and to busy, slipping into silence.

Someone opened the door, someone pulled me out of the water, and someone dressed me and put me in a bed, a man, Isshin probably.

For two hours I saw only darkness, and heard only the buzzes of the medical devices, until I was again able to see through the eyes of this body. It was too much for me, it was way too much, I could no longer understand why they left me this way, how could the Spirit King betray me in such a manner.

"Isshin." I pronounced his name seeing him next to my bed.

"Take it easy, it will be fine, just a bad day, it will pass, but please stop talking, and conserve your energy.

I sighed, maybe of the pain or maybe of disappointment, I do not care anymore.

"No, it will not be ok, not this time, Isshin. This time I will go, but it's ok, I guess, I have lived enough."

The man pulled a chair next to me, and frowned.

"Do not speak that way kid, you are way too young to go. And everybody from here feels like you are part of our family, so please do not speak that way in front of me, my son. It hurts."

The interesting fact was that he was not joking, and not fooling around, he was…..he was serious.

"Your son, I am not your son, Isshin, you know nothing about me. And trust me, if you will know, you will never call me your son again. You will be disgusted that you ever said it or thought it."

With a parental sigh he pulled a chair, sitting next to my bed much closer, and looking at me with a sympathetic look saying he knows something I do not know in my young naivety.

"Things always work themselves out; you must learn to trust, boy, to believe it. Because the obsessions and the regrets are always pulling us back. It might sound like a cliché, but yes, they are the reason of our suffering and degradation."

I did not wish to have a talk with him, fact I was certain about; but know that he started it, as much I am trying to fight it, my fallen emotions in this pool of despair begs for this conversation like a last gasp for air.

"To believe in what? There is absolutely nothing out there that is left for me to believe in. Nothing, this is an end and just an end."

"Kid, believe in whatever religion you believe in, because it was given to you with a purpose, believe in yourself, this is not over, there are so many things left for you to do. Please, I beg of you my son, forgive and forget all of your past mistakes, give yourself peace and move on, because this is not an ending. Out there, there is something you will learn to believe in."

Was he giving me the soon to be dead speech especially written for poor humans?

"Oh my God, I am I actually going to die now. I know it, yes, but it is so different to hear it so crystal clear for someone else's words."

He made his eyes huge and started talking, trying to repair the damage he thinks he made telling this "little boy" Santa died. But the truth was way more sadistic for this kid, because Santa was not the one that will or has already died, but it will be the kid, and even more, for this kid the gates of haven and hell were close forever, and he will be stuck in his little body waiting forever so that Santa will come with a present he calls freedom, or life, or forgiveness. I am going crazy, look at what am I thinking.

"It is ok, you are not going to die now, no, no, but later after 40 years, and if you do, you will go in a wonderful place where your family is waiting and everything you want will be there. All you have to do is forget about regret, disappointment and obsessions, my son, Aizec."

I've had enough, this conversation has no purpose.

"Isshin, Isshin enough. There is no need for all your concerns, and I do not need this kind of speech, because I am not a human, I am a shinigami."

He looked at me surprised and without words, and then he said:

"Then why not get out of that body? Must hurt like hell, that body is dyeing, so why are you still in it, are you some kind of masochist?"

I sighed with billions of regrets drowned in my soul.

"I can not get out. And I can not ever get out, I am caught here and I have no escape, I will die with this body, because this is their wish, and my betrayal."

For a few moments he stood caught in thoughts, making an assessment on those thoughts.

"I have a solution, you should have told me. I have a friend, Urahara, he could have tried to get you out from that body. And knowing him he would have succeeded, and you would not have had to suffer so. Why did you not tell me? Are you somehow hiding from Souls Society? Because if that is the case….."

I took a strong breath of air, the pain mixed with despair, making it difficult for me to speak.

" Isshin, it is me Aizen Sosuke, and I doubt that any of you burn with impatience to help me."

He stopped and he looked at me stunned for a few seconds. I must confess that I expected him to jump from his chair and do an act of aggression. But once the shock had left his being silent, he became sad and inert in the chair.

"So you are seriously Aizen Sosuke, hmm I did not expect it. But I do not understand why. Why did you stay in this house, I thought we disgusted you, and most of all why are you telling me now? I could kill you in one move."

His voice was sad and serious, and his eyes sparkled with questions. The answers were so obvious to me, but apparently our philosophies are divided on different paths, and we do not see and do not understand the same things. But shock is missing from my contact with this achievement, I just feel so tired, alone and yes, haggard.

"It was not my decision to come or stay here. I would have left if I could physically, but I am just too destroyed to care anymore. And about the fact that I'm telling you now it is just another proof to the fact that I do not care."

"What would happen if I killed you now?"

I sighed, trying to hide the fear to make it seem like it does not exist on my face.

"I'll be forever trapped in this body, without any chance to escape ever, ever, ever. Enjoy Isshin, seeing this image that you and Ichigo have always dreamed about, in your every disgusting second of your."

He gave me a cold look, and those bleak eyes stood upon me like I was the last think he could look at in this entire universe, and it annoyed him so much.

"Why do you talk about us like we are some cold bastards that only love to hurt and to destroy? Aizen, you are the one who tried to pulverize a city, to kill, to exterminate thousands of souls, souls of innocent people. Innocent! And yet you talk like you are the martyr."

If I had power, I would laugh and he would have died with nerves. But I settled just to smile like someone who knows the truth, and listen to someone else's arguments, which are strong and true and valid only for a quarter of truth.

"What the hell is with the smile? There's nothing funny, believe me!"

"Isshin I have fallen so low, I can not believe. I've lost, I failed, mission orders have been broken, I was handcuffed, abandoned by teammates, I was locked in a broken body, I can not get out of here, I took drugs and drank substances that reduced me to nothing, and destroyed this body even worse, the only things that could reduce the regrets that grind my soul and reasoning. And above all, I am forced to die like a dog in front of people who want to see me suffer, so please, I know I do not deserve forgiveness or mercy, but please, please I can not take it any longer, if you desire to kill me, please do it quickly."

He looked at me surprised by the weakness in which I had fallen, and I do not think his mind knew how to react any more.

He closed his eyes and said:

"Some time ago, I would have executed you without having to blink, Aizen Sosuke. For all the evil you have done, now, right now I should kill you in awful pain, but you had to come in my house, and live here, and eat with us, and save my daughter's life, and I got to know this hurt you, full of drugs and pain, and I got to see you cry in regrets in the middle of the nights, so many nights in which I was trying to save your life. So how can I kill you now? Wait here. I'm going to bring Urahara."

"Thank you…"

I muttered quietly, time in which he disappeared. I do not know what explanation he gave to Urahara, I did not realiz when the door opened violently, hitting the wall, but I felt when Urahara started to injecting me with a solution that in a single second caused each of my wound to convulse in the pain of death.

Isshin caught him by the shoulder and pulled him off me. Not letting him finish the injection.

"Urahara what are you doing? Have you lost your mind? I called you here to help him!"

Isshin pinned him to the wall, and spoke through the teeth.

" Isshin, he is Aizen Sosuke! I help him? You must be joking; after all he did, this thing, this infected creature? I want him to suffer and die, that is all he deserves!"

Isshin punched his face, judging him from the glances.

"Urahara, gather yourself, he is already near death, and in a very short time he will die, so why do you insist to stain your hands with blood? Look into my eyes and tell me it'll make you feel better, because I do not think so."

Urahara remained motionless with the hat covering his eyes seemingly swallowed by darkness and thoughts. Without showing his eyes, he got on his feet, and leaving through the door he said:

"I will not help him, ever. Actually, the fact that he is trapped there is a gift so beautiful that seems unrealistic. I hope his body decays and catches him between worms and earth for eternity. I do not understand why you want to help him, nor do I care. I will announce Soul Society and they will and they shall decide exactly what to do with him. A good day, Isshin."

He walked out the door leaving behind the grave silence that would bury me forever. I do not want that!

"Shit! Shit! Fuck the Spirit King, to hell with the shinigami, to hell being a shinigami! All my life in service of his Majesty the Spirit King, and I get to die like a dog! One hundred years of plans and tests, my attempts follow his orders, to test you, to keep you in shape, and for one moment of weakness, for one moment of mistake, I get this!"

Isshin's eyes were thrown upon a madman, trying to find meaning in the words of my despair.

Aizen, I do not know if you've lost your mind or not, but certainly do not understand what you are talking about."

"It was my job."

I placed a hand on my forehead to appease the pain which crushed my brain.

"What was your job? Talk Aizen, because soon they will come, and your time will not include words any longer."

I drew a deep breath, for the pain, for the major betrayal that I vowed never to do. But here and now, I do not care anymore… As soon nobody will care about me, or remember me….But it was just my job! I am calm now, and I have to say to this "enemy" the truth, even though I know what devastating consequences will be. These consequences will be proof that I existed.

"I am a member of special Division 0. I always was and always will be. Our mission was to infiltrate among you, to pretend to be shinigami, and from the inside to make sure that you stay fit and alert. From time to time active member had to betray and by fighting with you to bring back to mind the art of war and forcing you to evolve. That I did, by order of the Spirit King, the one who you listen to and work for."

Isshin looked at me silently, the thrill of possibility had shown on his skin and on his expression.

"Why should I believe you? You have done nothing but lie to us."

"You're right. Because that was my job."

He stepped a few steps back, shaking his head.

"Spirit King would not do something like that ever…He will…"

"Dad, I do not want to interrupt your speech, I am sure that is full of passion… No, actually I really want to interrupt your speech. But whatever, the captains and lieutenants from the Soul Society, invaded our living room. I told them all to leave. But they said that I am just a human ... blah blah ... and I do not matter and do not exist... They want you and him down stairs." said Karin.

The time had come, or it just ended for me… I can not tell...but one thing is certain, it will be painful and humiliating.

Suì-Fēng appeared out of nowhere, and with the brutality of an animal pulled me out of bed, throwing me down the stairs. Each step broke one of my bones until I fell at the feet of the captains and lieutenants.

I felt that there was no air around me and I was drowning in an ocean of agony, an agony which transcends all allowances.

"It is a perfect image for you, Aizen Sosuke. And I see that whatever we do, you will insist in not accepting defeat. You look like a dying dog..."

I hate the voice of the Supreme Captain! I hate his way of speaking, I hate those closed eyes, his old face I hate, and I hate the fact that he occupies a position that he does not deserve!

"Supreme Captain, you honor me with your presence. I am begining to think you fear me very strongly. Otherwise I do not see why so many for a man so hurt."

I tried to smile, but in my being all was lost to fear and pain.

"You were always defiant, Aizen. I see nor does the end, nor humiliation change you. Prepare to die. Got something to say before being trapped in that body forever? Or so I was informed by Urahara."

"And he is right, I will be trapped in this, as it is for words well…"

I stopped to think for a moment, the pain was making that simple procedure in an intense work. And for a moment my mind flew by Karin. My eyes scanned the room; she was up the stairs enjoying the show, leaning against one of the walls, watching us with the corner eyes.

I'd give anything to know what you are thinking right now Karin. I hope you do not fell betrayed by me, like all these souls in this damned house. You have not the face of an angry woman, nor the eyes of a disappointed and betrayed soul; you look so wise and cold. Waiting in a quiet defiance, to see the execution to the end. I am the man you heard so many bad things about; I am the criminal who tried to destroy you and your town. Watch me Karin! But I am also the one who was enchanted by your eyes, and I will die in peace, if only I knew what are you thinking of me right now.

"Aizen, are you still there?"

"Yes Supreme Captain. And yes, I admit my defeat and yes, I will die here today, but, and listen well, because this is a big but. From now on you will not be able to believe in anyone anymore. I am a member of the 0 division. I always was and always will be. Our mission was to infiltrate among you, to pretend to be shinigami, and from the inside to make sure that you stay fit and alert. From time to time an active member had to betray and by fighting with you to bring back to your minds the art of war and forcing you to evolve. That I did, by order of the Spirit King, the one who you listen to and work for. I do believe these are the same words I told Isshin a minute ago. My partners are still among you, still pretending to be you comrades. So was I before the so call betrayal. Will stand, and will claim because it is their job, their mission as shinigamis of 0 special division. Spirit king gave us the job, because he did not believe you will be forever in shape if war comes suddenly upon your peace. And he will continue to make us, live among you, and betray you, and kill those who do not deserve death. This was from the beginning, from the very first day of Soul Society existence, and many "traitors" you fought were our people. So yes, I admit my defeat and my death, because I will be prisoner in here, but in peace, unlike you so infested with traitors."

Everyone listened quietly, smoking with hatred and disgust.

"Do not listen to him. He is trying to turn us one against each other."

Cried with passion Capitan Suì-Fēng.

"You take us as fools, Aizen. We will never believe you, ever. And we will never question our faithful Spirit King. The pain must put you to desperate measures, to make such a story,"

Said proudly Sajin Komamura, in his usual manner.

"Believe what you will, but I have warned you. From this point I have really betrayed my comrades, by telling you this. But before the dying part, tell me one thing, who could lock me in this body, when I have such a strong hogyoku? Please respond in your minds to this.

"Aizen shut up. I've heard enough it is time for you to die."

"Yes supreme captain, I keep hearing that from you. But I do not see any of you, ow so powerful shinigami

"Yes supreme captain, I kip hearing that from you. But I do not see any of you, ow so powerful shinigami doing it. Or it was so fast I did not even feel it?

Suì-Fēng, walked slowly in front preparing her sword for my execution.

"I will do it, with your permission, Supreme Captain."

He nodded in approval.

"Good, prepare to die Aizen."

She stopped the sword in the middle of the air, looking at how weak I was, and how the blood was dripping from the corner of my mouth. I look so deplorable that she can not find it in her heart to kill me, now such a poor creature. I am convinced that lower than THIS I can not fall.

"Someone else do it, I can not stand to go so near him, he is disgusting."

She withdrew annoyed, taking back the spot where she previously stood.

"Then I will do it, with pleasure."

_Rangiku Matsumoto_'s sword pierced my chest. Her gaze was cold as glaciers.

"If it was just your job, why did you kill Gin? I am the one who will end you, as you took the life of the man I loved. "

Her sword was continuously rotating inside my body, destroying the few remaining good organs I still had. I could not stand it any longer so I screamed in pain, but for her it did not matter.

"Suffer Aizen. And die." She said coldly

"I am sorry, _Rangiku." _

I muttered with my last strength. She pulled out the sword letting me fall in my nothingness. The last seconds of my life, I am looking at the floor, I hear what everyone is murmuring, and out of the blue, I feel her hands lifting my head and lying it on her leg.

Her fingers smooth as silk caressed my hair full of blood, so I forced myself to find the power to lift my head so I can look her in her eyes.

They were so sad, I felt my heart breaking. Why Karin?! Why so sad eyes, is that sadness for me? Did we manage in this short time, to belong to one another….Are you mine? Am I yours? Why are you having such sad eyes?

Isshin grabbed her arm and captain Sajin Komamura my leg, pulling us in different directions.

"Rest for now, Aizen. Your time will come, again."

I was socked by her words, and like a mindless dying fool I repeated them, as if they were mine.

Isshin pulled her into his arms.

"Karin, what are you doing?"

Everything darkened, sound began to clog, I could no longer do anything except to look as she is taken to another room by Isshin. And of course….to…. die…..

Karin…..

_**Greetings to everyone! I apologise for the long absence, the faculty demanded a lot of attention, and I simply did not find any more time to write this beloved story. But I am back in business and I'll try to post up a new chapter as soon as possible, perhaps every few weeks… I do not know. I am waiting your opinions related to the new chapter, hope you like it guys. And let us start the hunting of traitors in Soul Society. Who do you think are intruders sent by Division 0 ?**_

7


	9. Aizen's brother

5

Sosuke Aizen fell before my eyes, and though every cell in me desired so badly to rush to his rescue, I did not move an inch. My heart was shattered in millions of pieces in a tyrannical struggle between reason and feelings, watching my friend, my dear men, my comrade, my mentor falling in duty. He was our top agent, no one was so good in this job, but we all know that the day we call the _Game Over_ will come like a thunder in our heart, because every activation will be followed by this sad part.

Our life is a composition of many lies, we receive a name, we build a life around this name, Rukia Kuchiki, sister, friend, shinigami, division 13, lt, lover, etc. But in reality Rukia Kucky can be summarized in a few words : nonentity, nothingness, lie, non-existence. I am pretending, Aizen was pretending to be the evil guy, as I will pretend until one day when it is going to end because this is our cruel life, our demonic job. We are the special division 0, we are sacrifices for SS in the name of the Spirit King, and we have accepted this fate.

In a region there are always 3 agents, The Hidden Player, that is temporally me, The Semi-Active Player, which can be Activated in any day, that was Aizen, and the Messenger, this player is never activated, and his or hers job is to ensure communication between the authority, our SK and us. The Messenger is technically the lowest in rank among the 3 players, but is also the one who always remains alive and has only one identity, so an easier and more pleasant existence. So in matter of authority the Semi-activated player is the highest in rank, he or she is the one that knows the identity of the identity of the Messenger, but does not know the identity of the Hidden Player. The messenger knows the identity of all the players in the region, and I, the hidden-player, know the identity of the person that is the active player after the activation, so in short I know no names. But Aizen was an exception for me, I knew him from the very start, because the two of us had a hidden history. In this job, we are not allowed to fall in love, because nothing we do is supposed to be real, but we remain human despise what they ask of us, and we come to love each other and to love everything we hurt with lies. Of course we never tell of our love and we suffer in silence, we must be cold creatures, or at least to seem that way to the world.

When you see the activated player fall, you allies tremble inside, because you know that after this tragedy you are going to become from the hidden-player, the semi-activated player, and one day the life you pretend, but love to live, will end. And on that day I will hurt the man I so much love, the man that was supposed to be for me just a project, a piece in my play, but somehow he has become my Ichigo, my very heart and soul. So yes Rukia, you did it again, first you have fallen in love with Aizen Sosuke, and you have broken every rule you know by marring him in secret, and after your love for him was decreased by hundreds of years. You, stupid me, fall in love with another man when you should not.

In my heart I will always love Aizen Sosuke as a member of the family, but in this year, in this fake life I will cherish forever Ichigo he is my love.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia do you hear me?! Earth to Rukia."

Renji's shrill voice has taken me out of the trance of thought in which I had fallen.

"Yes …Renji, I hear you, stop from hitching me, you baka!"

"You hear, my ass. You were like a stone, white as a ghost, and you were staring at Aizen like you were frozen in fear. Are you ok? Because Rukia, you know, there is no reason no more to be afraid of that bastard; he is forever trapped in that body. Ha! Take that Aizen Sosuke. "

No Renji, he will not be, I am sure of that. Even that he betrayed our team by telling the whole Soul Society about us, I am sure he will be free because let's face the truth, he is the best among our agents.

"Renji let's just go…"

"Hei, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

That's not good if he, so easily observes that there is something that bothers me. That means I have to learn to hide my feelings better or else I will step once again on the soil of execution. And certainly I'm not ready to die. I am a member of the special division 0, I am not Rukia Kuchiky, I must not forget that. These people that now love me and support me, they will be the ones who will enjoy the day of my execution. And as Matsumoto and Momo watched and enjoyed Aizen's death so will Ichigo, Renji and Byakuia and all the people I love.

"Renji, do we have an order from the supreme captain, or can I go home, I do not seem to remember exactly."

He scratches his neck in his usual manner.

"Yea, he seems to believe what Aizen said, so he wants to investigate his old friends and entourage, so we can make sure there are no more traitors among us."

A flash of fear shook my being. I tried with all the strength not to show my feelings and talk calm and a little amazed by another part of the sentence.

"Aizen Sosuke had friends? Who?"

Renji laughs heartily on the way out of the human world and that leads us to the barracks of Division 4.

"That was my reaction too Rukia, but apparently he has a brother here in Division 4.

I tried to gather information about him but no one knows anything, or they simply do not wish to talk about him."

"And that surprises you Rukia? If he is Aizen's brother or friend or what the hell he is, then he must be as bad as Aizen. I mean look at us, we grew up together and we behave the same, talk the same and think the same, these things matters."

To me it always seemed comical the way he crossed his hands and spoke like a wise man.

"Believe me buddy, we do not think alike at all. Thank goodness for that. So do not draw conclusions on the spot and let's just go and meet this guy."

"Rukia!"

Dust flakes falling into vows of silence in an inferno of gravy peace of the forgotten things. Division 4 repository was not only the repository of this division, but it delved into its dusty shelves of all object owned by the entire souls society. Huge shelves makes you dizzy looking up to their height, and massive objects lying in dusty boxes.

"Why is it so dark and dusty in here? It smells like time itself died here."

Renji complained rubbing his nose.

"Wow Renji, you really know how to make a compliment and to describe a place when you just stepped in it, don't you Renji? But I think this time you are right. It is a very depressive place."

From the darkness the floor was creaking under steps, as a tall man approach them from the silence. His blue eyes were empty of feelings, and his blond hair was dirtied by dust in the room, and despite all this his presence was so strong as if we have awakened a dragon in his cave.

Is this Aizen's brother, because they do not look alike at all.

"Can I help you?"

His voice seemed more drained of energy than his eyes. One sentence and my whole body was shacking in some sort of fear, because never in my life have I heard such a voice. It was a manly voice quite pleasant to hear, but so cold and empty like his soul was dead inside.

"Yes, I am Abarai Renji, lieutenant in Division 6, and she is Rukia Kucihiki lieutenant in Divizion 13, and we have some questions."

"All items related to 13 are over there and all items related to 6 are there. Have a nice day."

He spoke limply, then he turned around and walked towards the darkness.

"No, that is not why we're here. We want to ask you some questions."

"All I can say to you does not transcend this warehouse, it's all about it and nothing more. And there is no point in telling you about it and its belongings because if you can read, and I do believe you were taught at the academy."

"You insolent!"

Renji growled at him like an annoyed dog, as for me I was trying my best to understand this man that my ex-husband used as his brother. Aizen never, in not even a single job that he took has done the typical and most safe procedure that all our agents use, to form a family. But it seems that this guy is the exception to his rule, and I need to find out why. Because if Aizen did this there may be a reason, like he could be a real danger for our secret.

"I am sorry sir, but we have to ask about something not related to this place. It is about your relationship …..to….hmmm…Aizen Sosuke…"

He looked at us with cold eyes.

"I said I will answer only the questions related to this place, and the things that are part of it. Did you not hear me lieutenant? I thought I was clear in my words."

"Listen here asshole! The supreme captain sent us to investigate you, so you better answer the questions, or the situation will get ugly for you asshole! On how much suspicion is around the last thing you want is to…."

"To what? Hm Lieutenant Abarai? I have answered so many questions to which I did not know the answer…but yet I did answer, and you know why? Because I was forced to do it, by the people I use to call my friends. All because my brother has done something, my so called friends have treated me like an enemy. Just like that, in a blink of an eye. If you want to get answers from me go read a report, I will say nothing more. "

It hurts…..it really hurts to see people we leave behind with deep wounds in their emotions and their hearts. But he is strange, so wounded and yet so strong, his words are disgusted by the world, his dreams are empty, poor guy.

"Listen here, I do not care, you will answer our question. So stop being this way and answer the damn question! I'm sick of melodrama and this situation, so you will answer!"

Renji snapped so loud that the whole room resonated with the echo of his voice.

" Renji come on…do not get so worked up about it."

Leo's voice was hard in the room cold and empty room.

"Sosuke and I, we were brothers. I died when I was six years old and when I got here to Soul Society there was nobody to accept a little kid in their houses and in their lives. So for days I wandered on the streets, shivered in the cold, slept under the open sky, drowned in my own tears, and suffered of hunger, and when I was just about to quit life, to kill myself, I heard a rumor. It was said that if I go to Seireitei, I will become a shinigami, and never suffer from hunger. So I did that and even if I suffered all the way, on that difficult road, I succeeded and I got to a line where I could not wait to enroll in the Academy. There I tripped and got into a fight with Sosuke, a boy who was even younger than me. As a result they threw us out from Seiretei, saying that we are way too young to enroll. Those words crushed my hopes but he looked at me, with his big brown eyes, he was about four years old, and he patted me on the back with one hand, and said that there is a place for everybody under the sky, and tomorrow we will be big enough for this place. And I realized he was right, and the fact that he was so little it was my duty to help him grow up. So we went back to our district, and we survived each day, just the two of us. And when time had come we enrolled in the academy and I graduated from the academy at the same time, and started to work as shinigami together. We made a lot of friends among the lieutenants and captains and it was perfect, despite the fact that me and Sosuke did a lot of stupid and crazy things just to have fun. One day he changed and become more refined and calm and gentle, he was starting to look more and more like a nerd. I asked him what it is with the change, and he said it was the growing up part, and the only way to get promoted in Soul Society. And after a life time I suddenly heard that he had betrayed this place, and I was arrested on the spot. I was dragged into the interrogation room and for hours I was forced to say things I did not know. In the late days of torture, my former friends decided I did not want to cooperate, so as a result I was thrown into prison, and my sword was sealed. After three years in prison they released me into a world I had not trust, and which itself no longer trusted me. So I ended up here. It is this you wanted to hear?

The last words he spoke were through his clenched teeth, so I let my head down looking at the ground and I also took a step back burdened with the guilt.

In a second, he looked at my face with eyes dim in doubt.

"But I guess it is ok, I have accepted my reality and I do not care anymore. I have learned how to spot the fallacy in people, and I also learned not to trust anything and anyone. All this about 0, this situation, it is for me just the explication for the actions of my brother."

"Oh great. Now he has excuses. Well I am glad he is forever trapped in that body which decomposes. He deserves that."

The way he looked at me… that look could only mean that he suspects me of belonging to special division 0. But how so fast, from just a few words and moves, this guy is trouble.

NO! I must calm myself or he will be absolutely sure I am a spy, and I must get out of here. NOW!

"Renji, let's just go, it is enough. We thank you for the time you gave us to answer our questions, and we regret making you fell all those sad sentiments all over again."

Leo smiled.

"Hm it is not unusual for you guys to cause these types of feelings."

What does he mean by that, does he truly know about me?

"You are such a pain in the ass! Stop talking in that manner, it is very, very annoying."

"Renji, let's just go!"

"Ok, Rukia. I am coming, I am coming."

When we went outside, the cold air made me breathe again, and for a couple of seconds I felt safe again.

The few steps towards my brother's house where engrave in silence, Renji was too angry to speak, and I received a job inside my mind directly from my spirit king.

I am coming to free you Aizen Sosuke, because things are going to go very bad so we need you here…


	10. Chapter 10

In the dark, in the heart of nothingness even a thought seems to make a noise. Maybe the thought makes noise and in daily life with so many sounds we do not hear, but most likely it's an illusion of despair. In this hollow place full of suffering I went through all possible sensations and feelings, I was crushed, I was tormented, now I am just floating and nothing more.

"Sosuke"

Was that a real word, or was it just a noise made by my thoughts? It sounded real, it sounded like my name, it sounded like a voice I know, and hold dear.

"Rukia"

The words slipped between my lips, even if I did not believe that she was there. But then something happened…she answered…

"Hey Sosuke. I have come to free you….Hmm, the Spirit King ….hmmm, has decided to forgive you and to make you an active agent once more."

I turned my head tired, and I watched her carefully….she was real, and they have forgiven me, this is indeed unexpected.

"And I who went to all the trouble to make this place feel like home. They should really just make up their mind, I mean all of this you doomed for eternity, you're not doomed for eternity it's becoming rather tiresome. Don't you agree my dear?"

She looked at me a bit amused, a bit sad, and somewhat worried. You could easily tell that she was worried sick about what the future would bring, I guess what I have revealed to Soul Society really made an impact. They were not ready, I'm such a fool, how could have they been ready for such news. But there is no point in beating myself up about these things, after all what's done is done, we must analyze the situation and decide upon the best action that will come to mind.

"You always know what to say, darling Sosuke. Even in this situation your confidence seems not to expire. But my friend, outside is a mess, everybody suspects every person they know, it's like a witch hunt. How could you do that, you know how hard this job is for us, how dangerous it is in its every second, and yet you the one who knows this better than everybody, has made it even harder. Now we say something even harder than before, and maybe for you it's quite easy, but for me it's not. And I don't understand why I have to suffer because of your stupidity!"

Her worry is making her quite angry, well I guess she has all the rights to act this way, I mean it cannot be more obvious that I have truly screwed things up, and that's just looking at thing to lightly.

"I am sorry Rukia, yes it's truly my fault. In those seconds I stopped from thinking, it was so much intensity, so intense pressure I just snapped and I did not think about the consequences of my actions. I just wanted revenge for the thing we have, and we are forced to call life. And for that I am truly sorry that this is all we have, and that second because of the pain I forgot about the pleasant part about this life, I have endangered all the persons I hold dear. Would you be able to forgive me my dear Rukia?"

Her steps carried her across the room, and she sat next to me in that infinity of darkness that we were pretending to be a floor.

"I know Sosuke, I know, what you did was perfectly human. If it was me, I would have done something much, much worse, I can not think right now of something worse, but I'm sure there is such a thing, there is always such a thing, and judging by how weak I am, I would have definitely found it out. I snapped at you because I am weak, I'm so worried, I don't know what to do Sosuke. And it is driving me nuts, I'm not like you, and I'm afraid they will find out about me. And when that moment comes, how, how would I be able to look in Ichigo's eyes? Damned, damned!"

I took her in my arms, rubbed her back with my hand, as I've always done when she felt lost, alone and scared.

"Rukia, it will be alright, because you are not weak. Stop underestimating yourself, you are strong, you've come so far, you've learned so many things Rukia. And the fact that you fear that you are going to mess things up it is because you know everything about this job, and when you know everything about the job, and you are good, and whatever your activation will be about, you will carry them out just fine. Hey, look at me, look into my eyes, I trust you, I trained you and I'm confident you will do just fine. But Rukia, if you don't stop whining, it could be the cause of things you do not wish to come across in your plan. Now just relax, okay?"

She put her head on my shoulder, and she closed her eyes, those so pretended black eyes, and she relaxed a little bit.

"Sosuke, can we sit here a bit more? I know you want to get out badly, but the silence, the nothingness, it is quite comfortable. There's nobody around to whom we need to lie, there's no need to pretend, and to you Sosuke, I can tell everything I hold hidden inside of my soul."

I smile, how could I not smile when I hear her speaking in this way. After all this time I guess we are a family. That is a pleasant aspect that keeps us going in this job, in this life.

"Rukia, you love that fool so much that you scare me. I mean, you are not worried about losing your life if they ever found out you're agent from zero, you are not worried about the pain that they are going to inflict on you, you are worried that you are going to crush his stubborn, annoying little heart."

She sighted and put one of her soft hands on my face.

"I know we should not fall in love with our job, each was supposed to be nothing more than a piece in our plan. I was supposed just to transform him into a shinigami, train him, to help you to make a hero out of him. And I have done all of that, but I have fallen in love, I tried to ignore the feeling, but it got so intense I could not sleep at night."

I laughed softly, because the mood has become so serious and yet the pose was quite unique.

"Well my dear wife, we have quite the relationship, do we not? I mean how many husbands sit quietly in an, lets call it a room, even if it's not, touched on the cheek by the soft hand of his wife, while she is speaking with delightful words so full of love about another man and not about her husband. And if the situation really exists, how many of them, well, smile?"

She looked at me with big surprising eyes. She was truly shocked by my words, for a couple of seconds, just before starting to laugh as loud as she could, forgetting about all the worries, and sadly drowning in tears and mucus.

"You are one-of-a-kind Rukia. Just irreplaceable, Spirit King would be a fool, letting somebody like you go to waste."

She punched me in the shoulder with a fist as hard a she could and yelled, in her usual manner: "Baka!"

"I cannot believe you just said that. Gosh, I was talking about serious things here. I hate you, you will always do that."

She was complaining like a little amusing kid. After that she became a bit serious, you could tell that by the look in her eyes.

"Does it bother you, Sosuke, the fact that I love Ichigo?"

It was my turn to be amazed by her words, so for some seconds I simply stared in her eyes like a complete idiot.

"Rukia, you understand the situation quite wrong. I have a problem with the fact that you love Ichigo, just because, one, it puts you in danger, two, I do not understand how can you love a guy with such a small intellect, but other than that I have no problem with you loving that idiot. I care about you Rukia, I truly do, and I know you care about me back. These things are normal, we used to love each other, and until the days will end, you and I will be a family. But I understand that kind of love between you and me has ended. Has ended for you, has ended for me, and we both accept that, and we're at ease with this aspect, and if it was not for the danger, and the stupidity part, I would be so happy for you my dear."

She smiled with a big wide smile and with an expression on her face that was saying to me "I know everything there is to know about you Sosuke, and there is absurdly no way you can hide it from my vigilant eye". Of course she put such a face, after all it is so characteristic of her.

"You always have to put quite the speech, for everything that you have to say. You're like a walking speech machine. You are too strange for humankind, Sosuke"

"Indeed I am, Rukia, it's a burden that I have to live with."

"Oh my God, your ego is the size of Soul Society. Nothing can change you Sosuke, where do you get all of this confidence, like a flowing river of confident. By the way I have met your brother. The brother you never told me about. Now quickly explain that."

"Rukia I will tell you everything about him, but it's not the right now, I need to get out. If you wish to stay here longer because you need the silence that this place provides then sit in silent, otherwise let's get out of here."

Annoyed she showed me her tongue truly like a little child.

"Fine, fine, don't get so touchy. I did not mean to make you speak of things you'd not speak of your majesty. Okay I'm all good let's get out from here."

Outside the sun was shining way too bright for my eyes, but every step gave me confidence and made my eyes once again see through the light in which existence I have stopped believing a couple of days ago when I thought my days are over. But here I am, once again present in the Soul Society ready to mess with everybody's heads.

As my physiognomic needs were quite demanding we stopped to eat something from a respected canteen, the place where I used to read when I was the captain. And of course it was crowded in that specific manner of this hour, because at one o'clock in the afternoon everyone comes here to eat. Lucky for me I have once again changed my appearance from the old feared Aizen Sosuke, to an unknown shinigami from Soul Society. For this appearance I decided to be brunette, whit green eyes, so I would look nothing like my old self, and in matters of attitude I have not yet decided. Maybe some food in my stomach will enlarge my imagination.

The food was as expected burned, but as they say hunger is the best cook. So this time to my taste it was so delicious I could have eaten even the plate.

Now that my stomach is full, I have to decide where I will be from, which division will be safest and suitable for my new life. I can go to 10, I don't see any problems there, or I can go to 13, that is even easier, or maybe to six. No, captain Byakuia is way too complex for me right now. I have decided I will go to the ninth division. Yes, it is the best choice right now.

After the execution our house was drowned in silence. But it was not that kind of silence that I like to be around me. I mean that kind in which you sit in silence, you and your thoughts are in an intimate place, and you think, and contemplate and dream. No, it was not that kind of silence. That kind that screams here was a crime, here someone has suffered, and was punished because he …well just that kind of silence.

I did not like it… I kept thinking this phrase while watching the face I have chosen to show to the world, in the bloody water, from a bucket I use to clean the blood from the floor. Those black eyes, my black eyes, this tine eyes so human, so fragile, are showing me, the way I truly am. No

The blood seems to refuse to be cleaned, like a continuous wound that keeps bleeding and keeps dirtying my floor. Damn blood just disappear, I am sick of your damn smell!

In the end I manage to clean all the blood from the floor, and all the great and superb mud that was so gracefully brought into our house by the shinigami slippers.

Cleaning my hands, I look at Yuzu, she' so silently, and while smiling had washed all of our clothes, and she is now cooking. And I her sister, so big and strong, the mighty Super Karin complain of washing a little blood from a little floor. I should be ashamed.

"Hei Yuzu, do you need some help with that? I can chop vegetables, if you wish."

She looked at me and with a single smile she reminded me why this world is worth the struggle, the fight, the effort to keep it in existence.

"Oh Karin, no, I know you are tired so just relax, I have this. The lunch will be ready soon, very soon. You must be very hungry, I am sorry I am so late with the food, but I had so much to do in the house today."

She is so damn cute.

"No sweet sis. You do not have to work so hard, we do have a so called father and a so called older brother that they are supposed to take care of us."

I specially raised my voice that the low lazy creatures obsessed for the shinigami life to hear me. And of course they have ignored the sound of my voice completely. And no sound could be heard from the entire house despite the fact that they are home. And I know for certain that they are home.

"Come on Karin, you know I love to cook. There is no big deal for me to cook for you guys, I love to cook for you, and you know that."

I could not; I simply could not help myself to not roll my eyes to that innocent affirmation.

"Really, and do you love to be exhausted? Do you enjoy the pain in your feet and the cuts and the sore in your hands?"

She looked at me with an enormous surprise for 10 seconds, and then she tried to hide it again from me.

"You are so funny Karin. Ha ha ha…."

"YUU-ZUU. I know exactly what you are thinking and you know how? I am your twin sister you backa! Do not try to hide it from me!"

There was no point in continuing such a discussion, Yuzu was simply too good of a person to ever ask our lazy father, or our annoying brotherto help her with the every day chores in our lovely house. And they are too much an idiots to realize that all of these chores she does in the house are simply too much for her. So I let her be, and for the rest of the day she cooked, she smiled and she sang while I was sitting at the table and wondering how much time can I spend in this family. I love them so much, so much that I am ready to spend eternity with them, but I know very well that is a dream for humans, for little humans that have the luxury to be simple. Uh my, I am starting to think so much like an ordinary girl, and that is good in a way, and bad in so many other ways.

The smell of blood is gone, the sound of agony is **just** a memory for them, but for me it sucks in my head, and I keep wondering what should I do with my men. When I first met him, he was perfect in every aspect you can think of, and meanwhile he became even more perfect in what he does. I can easily say that he was one the best men I have ever tried. I know very well of his perfection, so I assigned him these very hard and impossible jobs to see how much can he take, how far he can go, how much he can swallow, how tough he is, and what is the point at which he breaks. Hmm and he finaly broke, in such a manner I did not expect, he told everybody about the buried secret and now the whole Soul Society is a mess.

My stupid, oh my stupid man, what could you have thought you could achieve by telling them the truth? And yet I can not be mad, there's something about this little human, that all of the others are scared, and they find it so imposing, so high and mighty that they tremble in his sight, even before he betrayed this place.

I will admit that he received a sad and tragic destiny, but sometimes there must be somebody with this kind of destiny. And this somebody, that must be chosen by the Spirit King, has to have exactly the qualities that he so naturally possesses. So I feel sorry for him, but in this world there must be somebody to play even this part, so I will keep pitying him while he is living, he deserves this destiny because he is the only one that can actually do it, without losing his mind, his personality, his soul.

That may sound like a cruel conclusion, and I think it is, it is, but the cruel things are very necessary, for this world to achieve a perfect balance, ensuring its continuality and its existence. But as I said earlier, I keep looking at this little human, I mean I understand in a way why the other humans find him different and imposing, he has a truly unique personality and a mind like no other, but I don't understand a thing. Why do I, Karin Kurosaky find him so, let's say unique, and why I have the tendency to want to hold him in my arms, and to kiss him and take away his pain. Is it because I am the cause of his pain? Yes, that must be, that will explain in a rational way my behavior.

Look Ichigo is coming down the stairs, he is still lying to me, to Yuzu, pretending every day that he is a normal high school student, and that he does not fight every day and night in a black kimono, as an shinigami. I mean really, Ichigo, we just had an assassination, no, excuse me, an execution, in our house, made possible by hidden so-called Soul Society. I know the fact that, Yuzu does not see ghosts, she can only feel them, but my dear brother, I can see them very, very clear, I assure you. And yet you are still pretending, it's all good Karin, no problem. Isn't that right, Ichigo?

Why did I lose my temper, I know he is this way; there is no reason for me to get angry. And yet I did, these lessons are getting a little bit too efficient.

How many people can actually say that they have taken humanity lessons? Well, that is certainly an achievement, is it not?

"Karin, come here for a second."

Ichigo's serious voice departed me from my thoughts back to reality. And I slowly turned to face Ichigo and his frowned forehead.

"Hmm? "

"We need to talk Karin. Look sister, I know this might be a little too much information all of a sudden, but after what happen I worry if we don't have this discussion something will happen to you, and I do not wish that."

Looking at his serious face, which now in the process of thinking and giving advices, is even more frowned.

"Ichigo, you are not about to have the sex talk with me, are you? Because, one, I am going to hit you and then puke, two it will be a meager waste of time and nerves, three you know nothing about the subject you are about to engage because you are still a virgin."

My words made his eyes open wide in shock and then he exploded into a frenetic rage

" KARRIIIINNNN! How the hell would you know if I'm a virgin or not? I am your big brother, and you should show some respect. For goodness sake, I am not about to have the sex talk with you. But wait for a second, what you mean by, it will be useless? Did you, did you do that? I was being serious here."

I could not help myself but laugh, his face was just priceless. I will forever remember this face, these moments are so unique.

"Okay okay, calm yourself Ichigo, it was only a joke. So what do you wish to talk about? Because from your tone, it sounded very much like the sex talk."

"It's not the sex talk. Would you quit talking about that? I was actually going to talk to you about what happened in our house."

With his left-hand he scratched the back of his head, not knowing exactly from where to start and where to end. I appreciate that he is at least trying to explain what happened to his so-called not knowing sister, who happened to see ghosts. Maybe he's not as stupid after all, and there might be a trace of the hero that Aizen was trying to build. Or it could be just a slip of his stupidity, a brief moment of smartness.

"Look, Karin, those people who went in our house, and killed that annoying bastard, that was living here, are the so called shinigamis and …."

He started a long explanation, telling me all about Soul Society, and all about shinigamis, and all of the things I already knew. I mean, come on, these shinigamis are coming to our clinic every fucking day. I can see ghosts, so I did not become stupid in the years that passed, so that I could not gather all the information I need to understand what was going on. And also he does know I have been hanging out with Toshiro, does he not?

But even if my face was expressing the boredom I was felling inside, I was willing to let him tell me every thing he wished to tell me. But he stopped annoyed by my face.

"OII, Karin are you even listening? I am trying my best here to make you understand, who they were, and why it happened."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, stop working yourself so hard; I have figured all this on my own a long time ago. So chill, I am not a little girl that just found out that there is only an evil Santa Clause."

He rolled his eyes and he left the room very annoyed. It looks like I have stepped on his nerves. Poor guy, I guess he was hoping to be the big brother, that explains to his little sister how the universe works, and I crashed his enthusiasm and dedication, with my insensitivity. Looks like the lessons in humanity are not that efficient after all.

Outside the window, the town sleeps peacefully under the protection of the moon, it is a perfect night, if I am allowed to say it myself. The temperature is perfect; the intensity of the moon light is exactly what nature needs; the spiritual pressure is exactly at the level that the human body likes it, the air is fresh, and the earth is getting colder recovering from a hot day. So the human world is in parameters tonight, and so is Soul Society. I did a good job, is it not right Sosuke? You can not hear me right now but I saw you, I have seem the way you looked at me that night. What are you starting to feel you little human that to the world seems to be so big?


	11. Aizen and Leo

Leo:

They are watching me like there is something wrong. They are counting my steps, they are drawing conclusions out of my stare, like every aspect of my body, and every action of my words is full of meaning. And I hate it. I hate it so very much. No, there is no excuse for what they did. And now I don't find into their actions any kind of concern, any intention to lend a hand to a poor soul that has lost everything he ever owned. They look at me like I'm a drug addict, like I'm smoking weed every day, and they need to do something to stop me. Why, why are they torturing me so? Haven't they had enough, in crashing everything that was defining me?!

They used to be my friends, Rankicu, Gin and all the others so called grate lieutenants, and captains, all of them betrayed me. Just like that, they did not care that I was their friend, they did not care they knew me all my life; they did not even bother to check if I was guilty. They simply threw me into a jail; left me all hurt in the coldness, and darkness of that empty cell.

I could easily say that very day, I have lost my friends, family, job, sword, place in the society, and everything that makes a man want to live a life. I have stood in that empty cell, four weeks, covered by bruises, with my mind seized with despair. I cursed my brother, my friends, every day, every effort I have put so far, to achieve so much so that I can lose it all now. What was the point, I have asked this question every day, every single day that I was trapped in that dark and cold cell.

But enough…I have hidden my face from them for so very long. But now I see I was very stupid in doing so. They locked me in that cell for months, they released me without having any remorse, just like nothing happened, and what did I do? Out of disgust for them, their lives and their happiness, I have locked myself in a cell. So I harm myself, I betrayed my best interest for what? So they can not feel guilty for what they did to me?

I am such a fool, I have no comparison … But this ends today, and I have to thank that little girl, with black hair; that for certain hides something big enough for her face to betray her so easily. My absolute conclusion, right here on the spot is that she is a spy from 0, just like my dear ex-brother. I have no doubt about it, but she is the well known Rukia Kuchiki, I can not just go and accuse her. I am not like them.

This rumor that there are spies from division 0 are destroying this place, from inside. But I am sure this is not a rumor, if Sosuke had said it, it is true. They are organized, and they act very strictly on an exact and pre-determined plan. So I, who was torn from the society, and has such an experience with traitors I am most suitable to catch them when they least expect. Yes, this will be a great way for me to take back my place in Soul Society. It is quite perfect, judging the fact that I already have a lead. Rukia Kuchiki, you are definitely involved in some way with them. Maybe directly, maybe indirectly, I will soon find out.

For now, I will start with the things that, in this case I considered them the bases. Like, let's take it first, with what I know about so called Rukia Kuchiki. As I heard Rukia Kuchiki, the very name and its history, I will call it its, because it is a fake name, it is made up. My brother said that it is a very well designed artwork this identity they built. But that is not exactly a problem, I happen to love works of art, and I especially love finding flaws in their design. So I will start by analyzing everything I have read about Rukia Kuchiki, so I will find exact evidence against her.

Thinking at hers district and her sad history, I hit my shoulder in an idiot that was obviously not watching where he was going. I gave him a look that was a perfect expression of what I was thinking about him, and then I stopped.

I can describe him, as a rather normal person, with black hair and green eyes and an ever lasting wide smile on his face. But yet, his presence made me stop and stare, because it was something strong and familiar about him.

"I am so sorry for hitting you, in such a manner. Please sir, pardon me and my lack of attention."

He was somebody strange, and I have an odd feeling about him, all my instincts and my never wrong intuition said to me that he is very fishy. And I definitely trust my intuition now.

"Enough apologizing, a hit like that is not like going to kill me."

He put on his face, such an innocent look that it has to be a play. There is no way that, in such a time, there can be a person that is so care free in this place.

"Are you sure? You had a look like you were exactly about to die because of that hit. And I do not wish to have a man on my conscience."

This impertinent rascal is really getting on my nerves. Not only has he no care in the world he has no respect, no fear of the consequences of his action. He may be acting, he may be stupid, just an impertinent pachydermatous. But he sure is annoying me like hell.

"Please do not mock me!"

"Dude, relax. There is no reason for you to get so worked up, about this. Let me guess, you had a rough day. That will explain a lot, all people have this tendency to get rid of the negative energy that they have been suppressing inside of them for such a long time. I guess sometimes even this kind of little accidents have their purpose in our everyday lives."

The more I listen to this guy the more I am starting to wonder what this man wants from me. I say this, because even despite the fact that he is joking around, throwing words, and similar stuff like those two things, but his posture, his body or had the tendency to express, at the same time, the two desires that he seems to feel. And those two seem to contradict one another.

In one second, he seems like he wishes to run away from me, as far as he can. He seems to want to hide from me, and to bury secrets. And in another second he wants to, I guess to get to know me, to talk to me, like a friend who starts a conversation for the first time. But the question here is, knowing all this, how should I act? To which part of his two tendencies I should respond. This guy is very complex; I am very good at reading people. I've always been good at reading them. But about this guy I'm only 60 % sure I'm reading him right. The other percentage that I did not add, I did not do it, because he seems to be acting. Maybe what I read is exactly what he wants me to read. With this kind of complex people, anticipating what they will do, what are they thinking, and what are the meanings hidden behind their actions, are easily compared to walking in the desert. You will never know, because of the heat, what is real, and what is a mirage.

"So, are you saying that you bumped in me on purpose? Come on, you do not really expect me, to believe that you, intentionally bumped into me so you could release me from the stress you thought I had inside. That is an insane thing to say."

He smiled; with that kind of known smile I have been growing up with. That smile that tells to you, at long last you slow mind, you have finally figured it out. That smile my brother used to use on me. So that is why this guy annoys me so much? Could it be possible that he is not from division zero, but the reason he annoys me so much it's because he reminds me of my brother? No, if he reminds me of my brother, that means he's faking. If he is faking that means he's hiding the fact that he's a traitor. And if he is a traitor he is from division zero. But I cannot act on the spot, no, this guy is too complex, he will find a way to explain everything, and my accusation will be like dust in the wind. No, I need time, I need anything, I need to trap him in a corner, and catch him red-handed. That is what I need to do. So the answer to my previous question is quite obvious, I needs to have him around, to watch every step he makes like all the others are watching right now.

"I'm sorry sir. You are right; I have been nothing but stress. Yes, it is very true. And I do believe we have started on the wrong foot. I apologize for my earlier action, when you said I was stressed out. My name is Leo Aizen."

I must seem as friendly as possible, in order to be more complex than him so that I would find that weak point in his act, and in the complexity of that so-called made up personality. And the only way I can beat such a guy is to be more complex than him, so he will let his guard down without even realizing it. And when that happens it's the perfect time to strike him, below the belt. So for start, I need not to show, not even one expression similar to what I'm thinking. I need to relax my body so I can control my facial muscles, so I would look relaxed and happy to meet him. So I reached out my hand waiting for his hand, in the air, for the classic handshake between two men.

He did not let me wait too long, his hand was immediately in my hand.

"I understand completely. It is no need for you to apologize this much, we all have rough days. And it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Sai. But I'm afraid I cannot give you my family name, due to the fact I don't have one. So, Leo, are you the same Aizen, I keep hearing about? My first guess will be that you are not."

He laughed a little.

"Your guess it's correct. I am not that despicable traitor. No such person would be allowed to walk so freely on a street belonging to Soul Society."

He laughs again, this time with more noise, and while hitting my back with one of his hands.

"You're a smart guy. Too smart for your own good, try to relax a little bit, life is too short to analyze every word people say around you. If you do that, when do you have time to smile and to let loose? Come on, let's go to that wonderful place where all the shinigami have the luxury to sit down, eat, drink, laugh, talk, as much as their hearts contend."

And once again he said words with meaning, did he realize I am here to analyze him and detect if he is from zero or not? His words can tell me that, I can interpret the meaning from what he said, but there is no hint of this kind of suspicion in his action. I must be more careful, it seems like my acting is not good enough. Maybe he is just playing with me.

"I have that tendency, don't I? I guess it's a habit from my job, that seems to be hard to get rid of. Yes, it's a wonderful idea, to go to that bar and sit down a little bit, but let's do that tomorrow. You see, right now I am quite busy, I was going to speak with the Supreme Captain regarding the rumor about that zero division. So, I can not accompany you right now."

Let's see how you react to that, you so called Sai.

His face was in a second lighted by an enthusiasm that I did not expect at all. And he's mouth was smiling in a way I could not say if it was fake or real. Damn it!

"Wow, I like that rumor so much. I mean if it is true it is a little bit bad for Soul Society. But at the same time I find it very exciting and challenging. I'm curious what are you going to report to the Supreme Captain."

"I am willing to offer myself, to form a one-man division, for a short period of time, long enough to catch the spies from zero, or so called special division zero. And yes, it seems quite challenging, exciting, and able to bring joy to me."

Damn it, I did not think it through, I just spoke without thinking. Let's see, I said that, and that, was it right to say that? Why in the hell did I speak without thinking, I'm talking to a complex guy, and every mistake can be the final one. Okay, calm yourself; it seems your words were not that bad. They seem not to have made any visible or short term damage.

He smiled, and this time I did not like that smile.

"That sounds like such a good idea! In this why we can resolve the mess that rumor created in Soul Society, and at the same time we can catch the spies, if they are around. No matter the way you look at it, it's a win. Even though it is not true, and I strongly believe it is not true, every one will relax. They will see that there is no danger to fear, and they will be able to go back to normal. And by a miracle, if what the traitor said is true, and there truly are spies among us, we will just catch them, and the entire problem will be resolved. You have a perfect plan right there."

I don't like what he said; I did not like it a bit. And I especially don't like the fact that he sees himself in my plan. He's a spy; he wants to include himself in my plan so that it would exclude himself from the list of suspects. This one is quite obvious my friend!

"Why did you use 'we'? I said it would be one-man division; you would not be part of it. It's my idea, it's my plan, and I will be the only one who is searching for them. I do not need help and I certainly do not wish it either."

"Why are you so protective over the plan? If you continue that way, people would start to suspect you are a spy, and that's the reason you don't let anyone join your good idea. They will think you are too afraid to let them near you. They will believe you are afraid because you are a spy. And besides the more people you have, the easy you will find the spies. Come on; don't lock yourself in such a tiny space, accept my help. I promise you I will not stay in your way. I will help you a lot!"

I got so angry I did not think and I could not help myself to say such words.

"I don't wish any help from anyone, I want to work alone. Why are you still insisting? Was I not clear?"

"Yes you were but, think again."

"No! There is nothing to think about! I will work alone, I always work alone, I don't wish anyone to be near me!"

"But **why?** Give me a reason. Or people are going to suspect you! Why are you so stubborn!"

The pressure was too much, he was right, I was nothing but nerves. And these annoying nerves that were cooped up inside of me, were gifts from the past, the past that will forever haunt me.

"No! Noone would take from me this only one chance to get back my whole life. To be accepted in Soul Society, like someone who matters, and who is useful to them. This, my life, was taken from me by those traitors from zero. And I will get my revenge on them, and I will destroy everything they are, everything they hold dear, so they can feel the pain, pain I felt the day my brother betrayed me. So they can feel, just before dying, what I felt that day my friend forgot me in a cold and empty dungeon. This is my only chance, the only way I can recover what I've lost. Or at least something from what I've lost…"

I stopped. Completely frozen…. in the name of God, what, what did I just say. I said everything that I was thinking, to him, a complete stranger. A stranger that can easily be a spy from the division zero, which can easily be the prey I was describing in my moments of not thinking. How can he make me so easily pour my heart out? Was this what I needed? Did I need a person to hear everything that was lingering in my heart?

I was afraid to look at him, I was afraid of the expression to my words. So we stood in silence for couple of minutes.

"I am sorry."

He said these short words, but they felt so real, and sincere, and full of meaning. I slowly turned my head towards him, preparing myself for his expression.

He was smiling like a little kid, who just wants to make you feel better, and the only thing he can do, it is to smile at you.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you were so involved emotionally in this. I did not know that the plan meant so much for you. I understand, you need to do it alone, or at least you feel this way. I will back off, but one small advice, if I may. I know maybe the past has hurt you, but you cannot isolate yourself completely from the world, as much as you wish, that is not possible. You should go back, look at your friends, or old friends, all of those who wronged you, think carefully which of them you can forgive. And forgive somebody because that is the only way you can heal yourself. And if this hunt helps the process of healing then go for it. Please don't be ashamed of what you said to me, I am glad I was useful to you. I wish you all the luck in your hunt, and may the right thing happen to us all."

I cannot believe I just said all of that to him. Right now my brain is so amazed of my stupidity, that I feel so numb. I was not able to respond to him in a way that my words would actually matter. I simply nodded, and started to walk away from him, I was not going to the Supreme Captain; I was going to the bar. I did not notice that despite the fact that he invited me to the bar, he did not follow me here. I guess this is good; I need moments for my brain to recover, and food for my heart to gain strength. The smell of ramen was divine, so I immediately started to eat it with great pleasure.

Ranghicu Matshumodo entered the bar, searching for a table while holding a food tray. My table was rather near to the door, so I felt her perfume immediately. It seems like she did not change it.

Look at her, she is searching for a table still; I guess her friends are not here today. That guy was right, I need to forgive somebody. And who can I forgive more easily than my dear Ranghicu Matshumodo. It is quite strange, I was expecting, to be more difficult to forgive, even her, but I guess my love for her will never die, and it's making the process of forgiveness very easy.

You are staring like a freak at her, and you know that. So what are you waiting for, raise your hand, get on your feet, call her name, scream something…. do anything at all, so she will see you, and she would come to the table, and she will eat with you. And you will enjoy her perfume, and you will enjoy her smile. And build one more step towards the chance that one day she will return the feelings that you had for her even in times when she was kissing Gin, even in times when she was throwing you into the jail with cold eyes.

Now, do not wait any longer, do it!

So I silently raised my hand, and stood like that, with my eyes wide open and gazing into space, praying, that somehow she will see me, she will see my hand, despite the fact that there are so many people speaking, gesticulating, raising hands, moving their hands in the air, and moving around…. I was hoping like a little kid that she will somehow see my hand.

"Leo? Is that you?"

In a second I moved my head to face her. I could not believe it, she had seen my hand, and she came here, to talk to me. This is everything I was hoping for, I hardly believe it. Is it even real?

Her voice sounds so amazingly sweet, with a note of happiness, sadness, and surprise, all in one sweet mouth. Come on fool, say something to her. Open you damn mouth and speak.

"Yes, it's me. It's been a long time, Ranghicu, since I have last seen you. Please sit down, I don't expect anybody, so the whole table is for you to use."

She put the tray on the table, and she smiled to me so beautiful I melted. She is more gorgeous than I remember, and more sad. Do you miss him that much, Ranghicu? Can I ever hope to be equal to him, to empty that void that he left behind in your heart?

Because right now I wish so much you could smile happily, full of life, and in love.

She smiled, and then she hugged me, and that was the moment when my heart stopped for a second.


	12. Chapter 12: Right here

Aizen Sosuke:

To see him like that was like a slap on the face. A slap I well deserve, from these people and this world we keep playing with.

I see now that you are not the only one, Rukia, that keeps making this kind of mistakes, and it is perfectly human. It is perfectly human to get to be attached to the people you hug, and kiss, and say hello, for so many hours in a day, for so many days in a year, for so many years in a lifetime.

Well it seems that my discussion with my ex-wife and my ex-brother have really made me melodramatic. I mean I talk like a real victim, they were talking in the same manner, but the difference is that they are good people, with kind hearts that do bad things, all due to a job. And they regret it every second while they are doing it, and even afterwards, they are good people. I am not. I put so much passion in this job, so much soul into its every step, with so much pleasure. We are taught to be this way, which is the pure definition of being a good agent, but not a good man.

Hm, the human world is so quiet at five in the morning. No car is driving on the road; there is no laughter, and no useless sounds made by annoying people. There is nothing more than nature, all around me. And it is such a perfect place to be when you're in a park, and you need just to walk, smoke cigarettes, and drink an intense and strong alcohol. You don't have to pretend, to hide, because people do not see, and even those who can see you, are far asleep. The air is cold and the wind blows away your every concern.

The smoke from my cigar rises up through the cold air. Near the bridge, a ball disturbs the night with her sound. On a bench, Karin sits all alone playing with a ball that keeps hitting a wall. Her mysterious gaze is lost in space, but her hand continues to catch and throw the ball back in the wall.

For a few seconds, I just stood there with my cigar in my mouth, with my eyes full of tenderness, contemplating her once again. I remember the first night I saw her, it is not so long ago, but right now it feels like the present. Like those seconds just returned in my life. In all of my years of duty I never got to the point to feel such sentiments. I mean yes, I care about Leo, he and Rukia were the two persons that had a special place in my heart. But now, at the end of that last mission, and at the beginning of the next mission, I feel like my heart can explode. How can I, feel so weak in her presence. How can I, want to throw away everything that I have, and everything I am, just to take her in my arms, and kiss her for eternity.

I wonder what she's thinking about, her mind seems to be somewhere far away. The wind blows a little, playing in the air with her hair as black as the night.

An explosion of energy had its boom above our heads. I did not think, I just ran towards her, grabbed her in my arms and jump into the water. I look around; having a guess about what exactly was that. But it was not the place or the time to analyze, so I looked at her checking if she's alright.

She looked into my eyes and then she spit all the water she had in her mouth straight in my face. Judging from this action, I can easily say, that she is fine. While the water was hitting my face, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them she was analyzing my face, looking very closely, so not exactly a typical reaction to a man that she never seem before.

"Are you okay Miss? I am sorry about that, it seems I tripped. I hope I did not hurt you."

She looked at me for a couple of seconds and then she sighed annoyed by my words.

"You know, you had quite an exit, back then. Quite impressive, and now I see you have an entrance, that is something, but by comparing with the exit it's not really much. But this is not the problem, you should really think of better words to say after all that. Are you not the great speech machine, Aizen Sosuke? I am sure you can do better than these."

I consider myself a person with a, high intellect, but in that second I must confess I don't know exactly how to react to her words, her expression. I know she is able to see ghosts, and yes, it is logic, to be able to see me, but I know, I look totally different than the way I looked when she first met me, and totally different from the Aizen look I had when I was executed in her house. How is she able to recognize me, so easily?

"Do not bother to deny it, Aizen Sosuke. It'd be my waste time, it would be your waste of time, so skip that part, ok?"

This girl is something else; she keeps amazing me with her words. You expect many answers, you expect many reactions, but you never expect something like these. I guess, this is why, a guy like me, so bad and evil, too smart for his own good, would find her so hypnotizing, and so much more than I can be.

"At least give me the benefit of asking you, how exactly you knew my identity. You must understand it's a fair question, and I kind of need to know."

She smiled like she had the answer to the entire universe in those exact words she was about to tell me.

"Oh, my dear, poor, poor villain who has lost the fight. When will you learn that we, Kurosakis, are the ones that defy even the laws of the universe?"

I rolled my eyes; she has just given me the answer that she thought its going to annoy me. And in theory it would have annoyed a guy who lost all his work to the individual from this family. But that answer does not annoy me, not even a bit, because in this kind of job nothing is personal.

"Okay, okay, don't give me that look; I know what you're thinking right now. I don't know, I guess I have this talent of detecting in a precise way, anywhere I go a reiatsu I have encountered before. Or it could be that the two of us have some kind of special connection."

Stop, reacting so visible at her words, you are too superior to this kind of reactions. Control yourself, Aizen.

"And this is it? This is your reaction knowing my identity? Are you not scared not even a little bit? Are you not disgusted by my actions, I am the one who attacked your town, killed so many people and betrayed your friends."

While I was talking, she was sitting down, one foot over the other, with her face resting in one hand, and the elbow to that hand supported by the leg. It was a classic position for a wise thinker, if it was not for her expression, for her right eyebrow that was raised.

"Are you done?" She asks shortly." Because, you know, Aizen, if you need to pour out all of your sins you should find a priest. They are the right people, they are qualified for this kind of actions, and I am certainly not a priest."

"I am impressed; I did not think someone in that family can be so good at words. I like it, you are indeed something else. You seem to know exactly what to say, at what time to say to really make another person feel good, don't you?"

It was so much pleasure in my mouth saying those words. And she heard every drop of it and judging by her face she shared it.

"And Karin if you try so hard to upper hand me, I will start the thing that you are afraid of me."

She laughed so hard that all of the empty streets, of that early hour, resonated in her echo. I liked her more and more, with every action that she made, with every smart remarks she tried to put me down, with that lousy and loudly laughter that she made. She is so strong, so smart; she does not fear me not even a bit. She may be actually the person that can handle my line of work, and be there anytime I need to feel human again. Because a guy like me, a soldier in a crazy war, needs some time to forget everything and to rest his head on a woman's lap.

"Get over yourself and that huge pride you keep stocked near that huge brain of yours in that tiny little hand of yours. And if you annoy me much, I will use 'of yours' and the end of every sentence. So no messing with me…"

Her reproach started to be an amusing laughter. She was laughing at the silly game we started. So there was no reason for me to be serious anymore, so I let myself go, and accompanied her in that de-stress laughter. She was even more beautiful while laughing. I do not want to let her go. Can I not let her go? Please, please…

I laughed so hard that I forgot about my cigarette which was still in my hand, and still lit, so it burned up all, and the ashes dropped on my leg.

"Ah, damn it."

She started to laugh even harder, so I threw out the cigarette and I sat next to her.

"Look Aizen, I heard all is to know about you from my brother. And believe me, they did not manage you one bit in that description. The story he told me about you was in such a dark light, that babies don't sleep at night. And to tell you the truth, while listening to that story I was wondering what were you thinking in those seconds you were saying those smart lines. They were smart, too smart to be a real conversation; they were made out things, for you to hide. At least this is what I was thinking in those seconds."

"And what are you thinking now? Has anything changed? Has your opinion switched? Or what?"

"No, you are a crazy guy. You are as crazy as it can be, and you are bad. Oh yes, very bad indeed. And yes, what my brother said about you it is true. But I know your words were true also. You did all that because it was your job. And I don't judge that, I mean, hey, everybody has to make a living, no? If I judge you, I must also judge that guy I have to pay bills to. Wait a second, I do judge that guy. Okay, bad example."

It was my time to laugh. But I'm not sure I was laughing only at her joke, I was laughing out the amazement that she took so lightly my job. Not in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would hear her say such words.

"So, I find you to be evil, smart, a very good actor, powerful, bad ass, annoying, irritating, and mysterious guy. I have heard so many stories about Aizen Sosuke the so made up character, I want to find out about the real Aizen Sosuke, these guy right here, who was smoking, drinking, and sometime ago, living in my house.

"You know very well that is pretty dangerous."

"Ya Ya, the danger to be near the great and the bogey-man Aizen Sosuke. I have heard that so many times, from so many people. Among other things like, Karin you are not allowed to be a shinigami, it is much too dangerous. Karin you are not allowed to know what the hell is going on, even despite the fact that you can see it, because it's way too dangerous. Karin you are not allowed to have your own life because it is way too dangerous. Screw them, if I want to do something I will do it from this day on."

Her voice played with every word in a theatrically way.

"So that's the reason, why you are at the five in the morning, on a bench, in the middle of the town? Rebelling against parents? I see, this was your first act of rebellion."

She smiled like I was dead wrong. And I waited with joy to hear what she was going to say next. Because every time she smiles like that, I am sure that something good will come out of her mouth.

"You're kidding me? What am I five, next I will wet my bed so I will get back to daddy, because he did not let me play with my dog?"

"Okay, okay. I am so sorry to underestimate you in such a manner. Please then enlighten me, with your mighty truth."

Now it's going to be good, I cannot wait to hear what that twisted mind of hers will turn into words.

She looked at me with an expression I don't know how to describe. And the next thing I know it was that her lips were pressed on mine. It was such a sweet taste I never felt in my mouth.

"Now this can be considerate as my first act of rebellion. I'd kiss the lips of darkness and I survived another day. My brother will die if he would ever to find out."

She was funny, innocent but mature, strong but weak. And her lips called me, because that little, playful kiss has awakened inside of me a powerful hunger of love.

"Yes, indeed this is a crime against humanity. How can you ever redeem yourself?" My irony was so damn obvious in every word I said.

"Let's go." She jumped up with a determined face." Today, well actually tonight, or today, damn what is at five o'clock in the morning, day or night?"

"Morning" I said amused.

"Don't be a smart-ass with me. So, as I was saying, this morning, we will give nothing more than crap, on your reputation, on my family, on the rules, on anything. This morning, let's just have fun, can you do fun?"

"I do believe that the word 'crap' was never used better. Then in these perfect sentences you just said; what exactly do you have in mind?"

"If you are thinking of football, think again."

Yes, a little I was surprised to her she does not want that, but a little I was anticipating that it was not the request.

"I do not know; take me in Hueco Mundo, teach me how to ride a hollow, make me surf on the sand. Hmm or SS, or hmm what can we do?"

I was sitting on the bench, relaxed, watching how, such playful words were coming out of her mouth, while her face was so inexpressive, so empty, as if carved from marble. It was such a not good idea to take her in Hueco Mundo for reasons I would like not to elaborate now.

"Stop examining me like I am an experiment. I'm not one of your toys, so don't look at me with superior face. And come on, we are losing time here, can we go to Hueco Mundo? I've never been there."

Of course you've never been, that is my empire, that is my place, no one can conquer up my kingdom without my permission. I know that place as the back of my hand, I know how many grains of sand are in that entire place. I can feel every creature that lives there.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Karin. That place is so…. how can I put it?"

"Hey. Stop right there. Are you not Aizen Sosuke? And I'm not Karin Kurosaki? Do not tell me you actually worry about the sister of your arch enemy. Because if that is true I would laugh so damn hard. Let's just use one another, okay?"

I was about to say something like: strange for your sensation, scary for your spiritual energy. No, I was not about to say dangerous, but she seems to be a little bit like her brother, drawing conclusions from what he anticipates I will do or say. You people got to learn to listen, I know sometimes I talk too much, or do elaborate stuff, and that may challenge your abilities to listen all to the end, but I assure you that is necessary. It should not surprise me that much; after all they are what they are.

"You are right Karin, after all this is your act of rebellion. And to tell you the truth, I needed to go there myself. Fine, I will take you a couple of hours with me. But if you get lost, or get eaten by a hollow, you must understand, you are not my responsibility."

She smiled totally not impressed or affected by my rude remark. By contrary she seemed to enjoy it, way too much. This child is hiding something from me, is hiding something from the entire world, and what ever it is, I am sure is nothing; but in her mind is something so big that puts her way, way, above me.

"I bet you're telling that to every girl you take to a date. And I also bet that the only reason girls like you is not because of the sweetness of your temperament, but purely because of the aspect of your ass, and that evil, gorgeous face."

She kept saying how shallow the humankind is because they like, and they adore me; even if I've never seen that; simply because I look good, and they don't know how horrifying my way of being is. In the process of this discussion we were on the way to Hueco Mundo. And don't judge me wrong, I was actually enjoying the discussion, not only because we mocked each other, because she kept enumerating all kind of parts from my body that she consider to be hot. But of course she also enumerated also the nasty things about me, which were all for my temperament, personality, manners, actions, and of course the things I love to do.

That's the reason I like this person, she can match me in my sarcasm, she can match my intellect, and most of all she makes me intrigued while she is very much intrigue by me, curious to know me, and not even a bit afraid.

"Here we are. This is the well known Hueco Mundo, and right there you can see the Castle Las Noches."

For the first time I have seen her truly amazed by what she sees. She looked at the Castle hypnotized by its grand structure, its endless and massive height and expanse. The way it shined under my so called fake sun, that they said could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo. And also for the first time I've seen how beautiful the Castle is, but it was because I was not looking at it, I was looking at its reflection in her gorgeous eyes. Oh my God, what have I become, from that cold being you made me to be. When did I become able to love so intense, and so pathetic, and so hopeless. This Castle is actually magnificent, and in all these years, I have never seen it this way, but in her black eyes, its image is so beautifully painted by her amazement.

Look around Karin, please do so, so I can see this place, so I can see its beauty. Because your eyes see the world in a totally other light than mine do. And I would love so much to see this entire world the way you do, maybe then I will be free.

From the Castle she looked at me, with a gorgeous smile telling me she is happy, and I am the one that made her happy.

"Can we go inside?"

Wake-up Aizen. She's talking to you. What are you waiting for? Answer her.

"If that is your wish, I do not see, why not. After all this may be dangerous, but you can rest easy, because I know everything there is to know about this place. So you are safe, if you follow my instructions."

She smiled naughty and ran through the door of the castle, making me a sign to follow her.

"Come on, Aizen, learn to run, and come already. I've heard you enough speaking, I want to see this place, and besides I did not break my family rules to follow your rules, or how did you call them, oh yeah, instructions."

If it was another person than her, I would have got very angry a long time ago. But it seems no matter what she says, no matter how much she mocks me, or tries to hurt me with words, I do not mind, I find it like a strange source of pleasure.

So I followed her along the huge corridors of the Castle, letting her enjoy every architectural detail she was interested in, in a complete silence. Somewhere far away a hollow was haunting and howling in the night. And together with the sinister light that was getting into the Castle through the windows, in front of which, we were standing, was a bit mysterious, and a bit frightening. She stepped on a piece of rock from the floor that made a strange but intense sound. She jumped up and then she grabbed my hand between her hands and upper arms, sticking herself to my whole arm.

"I was not afraid." She quickly said, as if she was afraid that I am going to judge her, and catalog her as the weak being.

"I was not thinking that, Karin. You are never scared, no, you were just to attracted by my irresistible arm. I get it, I know it was that, and not that you are scared, from your earliest description of my body and my temperament, that you made on the way here. I instantly understood from that."

She let go of my arm, and hit me in the shoulder with a fist. Action to which I smiled proudly and superior. After that she regained, once again, her uncaring air and we walked further into the Castle, stopping in a room with toll and thick columns, made out of concrete pillars. She contemplated them for a second or two after that she slowly started to walk among them, while touching their massive structure with a hand, disappearing and appearing in my sight. It was a show I enjoyed so much, so intensely. She was not doing those hypnotizing movements so that she could play with my mind, no, I am not sure even if she still remembers the fact that I am in the room. She was doing this dance, between these massive colossi, made out of concrete just for herself.

"I take it; you enjoy this room the most until now. It is indeed grand and attractive, with its big columns that seem to unite the sky and the earth. I see the way you like it, from all the rooms I have already shown you, this is the most unique. "

"So I take it, there are many more rooms more grand and even stranger than this one?"

She asked with a rather sad voice, quite melancholic, like she already knew that she will never be able to see all there is to see about this castle. And she was correct.

"There are so many rooms as to be a replacement to all the stars that are in the human world's night sky and that are forever missing from the dark skies of Hueco Mundo. That is the soul reason this place has so many rooms that, simply can not be counted. You can say there are an infinity and each of them are completely unique and full of traps. After all every star is meant to burn, no?" I smiled in such a classic way, that I realized myself it was typical to an evil guy.

"Wow you should have seen your face. You take so much pleasure in adding a little evil in everything you do, don't you?"

I smiled because to me it seemed like an interesting topic to discuss among high columns. And I was also smiling because I kind of anticipated this conversation to start, as a result of using that intriguing smile.

"Well I am evil; I guess your brother's warnings were correct."

She suddenly hit with a fist one of the columns of the room, and made a funny face because of the pain she felt in doing so and hiding it from me.

"My ass, Ichigo is rarely right. And if you would have heard him, if you would have heard the way he talked about your actions, you will be instantly convinced that there is no evil greater than you, in this universe. And that is not closely true to the way you are."

"No? So you can not see the evil part of me?" I asked a little amused and a little surprised.

"Oh, yes I can see it quite clear, but let's face it. You are not a good guy, yes, yes you are not a saint, you are not a hero, and you are not even near being the exemplary good citizen. But you are not as evil as they make you to be. You are at a middle level of evilness, if there were levels of such."

Her voice was oscillating from not impressed and detached to lecturing very carefully.

"I guess everything can be measured, even evilness. But you know Karin many will disagree with you on the result of this measuring."

She leaned her back to one of the high columns, so that she was completely hidden from my sight, and all I could get from her was her voice. So I started to make little steps towards her, in a slow pace, because here was no pressure, no reason to rush, just the pleasure of enjoying every moment.

"Well if they don't like my opinion then they can screw themselves. I believe in every word I say, every time I open my mouth; so that you will know. You did unforgivable things yes, but in your position you could have done worse. For example you could have killed more captains, not only the two freaks that were pretending to be your friends. Hell yea, if I would have found out that someone was pretending to be my friend so that he or she can kill me, I would have killed her or him too."

She talked, closing her eyes, talking proudly. And I could see her little by little as I approached and got around the column. Her small body, the perfect description of a girl her age, is revealed to me by the column as I said, little by little.

"Yes I agree I could have done worse. But it would have been pointless; I had my job, and the exact things I had to do for this job, were enough fun for me. There was no need for more drama, but that does not mean I am not able to do worse, and that I will not do it if I am in such a mood."

"Wow, Sosuke Aizen, you and the entire human kind. You truly believe you are something special, no? I guess it's a side effect from that grand ego you have. Which is right here." She pushed with a finger my chest, were the heart is. "Or maybe here." She repeated the action on my forehead. "Or maybe here." She pocked the area under the belt. "But I'd rather bet on the last area, it seems the most likely."

On the spot I did not know how to respond to that action and remark. But after 3 or 4 seconds I found the funny part in it.

"And just when you think of yourself as a complex human being, you find out that the world sees in you just one aspect that is considered to be the entire you, in my case this so called ego, that everybody keeps throwing into my face."

"Yes Aizen, you live a real drama, and it's all because, you are so misunderstand. Buhu buhu!" She tried to imitate a crying baby's tone, but she really did not manage to do so.

So a little annoyed, even despite the fact I myself did not know why I was annoyed so much, I decided to give a moment of silence in order to skip this conversation.

"As I was saying, you are bad but not pure evil. If you were that bad you would have already raped and killed me in terrible pain, to get revenge on Ichigo. But you did not do that, instead you put up with all the mean and bitchy things I said, and you did not even become angry. Yes you are evil, indeed."

My eyes were wide open in the amazement created by her words. And I was just simply staring, because, there were just a few moments in my entire existence in which I was this surprised. Then I relaxed my face in a calm expression, and putting my left hand on the column, I leaned over so that my mouth can be near her ear.

"You use so powerful and dangerous words with no fear, and without any restraint. That is indeed, not a thing to do in such a place, with a stranger."

My voice was tender and soft despite what I was saying. She slowly looked into my eyes, not withdrawing her head away from me, still sitting so damn close.

"Believe it Aizen. I am not afraid of you; I know you will not harm me. Maybe it is a stupid think to do, but I trust my instinct and it says not to be afraid. "

I pulled her into my arms, and I let my nose in her hair, and I stood there like that, waiting for her to push me away. But she did not; instead she wrapped her hands around my waist as tight as she could.

"There, there, big guy, everything is just fine."

She talked calmly in that way you talk to someone, when you really want to calm down him and his soul.

"Sosuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story? I promise that if I like or find the story to be interesting, I will tell you one too."

I smiled and laugh amused, with my face still in her hair, tickling her a bit.

"You are still a little kid, are you not?"

"Me a kid? Please I am 19 years old, not a kid anymore, nope, if I were a kid I would have no problem with the hormones, like I do now."

She was becoming more amusing by every word she said and I could not decide if she is joking or telling the truth.

"Fine I will tell you a story, if you have that need, I will satisfy whatever need you have today, my dear, because I feel so generous right now."

"Night, tonight, remember it is always night in Hueco Mundo. Not day"

I laugh amused and amazed by her. I was happy in those seconds, I was really happy, and she was the one that made me happy.

"Karin, did you drink gas?"

And holding her in my arms I kissed her tenderly, making small steps until her back was glued to one of the great columns.

"If I am kissing you, I sure did drink a lot. But after this, you are telling me a story, because this place had given me that mood, of listening and telling stories. And you will not use this to escape from telling the story. Even if, it can be a danger that I might forget."

She smiled more real than the sun I made on the sky, and…

My sword pierced her chest, and an ocean of blood, so worm as her gentle hart, had soaked my clothes, and hers. I felt nothing in the second, nothing at all. So I made just a slight movement, and she was painted in blood. It was so easy; it is so easy to kill. She looked into my eyes, shocked by what was happening.

"You are still going to tell me a story. Sosuke… You can not get rid of me that easily…."

Her eyes, which I love, were clenched in pain

XXXX

I hope you enjoyed the way Karin played with Aizen and his pride. And the end of the chapter, was a spontaneous idea that came to me just as I was about to publish this chapter. Of course as we all know this is a story about Aizen and Karin, so the death of a character which is involved in a couple it is not for me (not so soon at least), that I leave to Kubo **(the owner of the Bleach, and of course I do not own Bleach****, ****and I do not earn any kind of money from this.),** because it seems to be is unique thing. So rest easy something very interesting is going to happen from this scene.

Oh, and by the way, if you have preferences and want to see something especially with the couple Leo & Rangiku Matsumoto, tell me, I wait for your suggestions.


End file.
